Protectiveness
by MagicalMagician
Summary: Mai's friends show up but they're not just ordinary people, just what are they? They practically live to protect Mai and Naru's getting jealous. Will he realize his feelings before one of them takes her away?-I know the summary and the title's weird- R&R!
1. Takumi

**I Don't Own Ghost Hunt**

Heyo People! This is my new story!

Please tell me what you think, the story will progress more and I hope you like it! Sorry if this chapter is boring!

* * *

Mai placed down the tea and sighed, Ayako was just too obsessed "Oh my god! He's so cute!" Ayako squealed referring to the new 'teen sensation' Takumi Yamomoto, honestly how could she believe everything they say in the magazines? They were pure crap

She held up a picture of him, his dark brown hair was dishevelled and his light brown eyes half-lidded, as if he just woke up. Adding to that was because he was in a bed, topless with white sheets all around him. Mai sighed again, why Takumi would allow people to take such pictures of him, she had no idea.

"Ayako would you stop obsessing, it's annoying" she said tonelessly, pretty annoyed, she knew Takumi didn't like people obsessing like Ayako was. Ayako glared at her "Why should I? You're just jealous that he would like me more if he ever met the both of us, face it Mai, teens take the mature older women now a days" she said and Mai bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Takumi and older women, as if!

"Whatever you say Ayako, just don't believe everything you read, the media would say anything to make money" she warned and Ayako rolled her eyes "Hah! As if you know anything about the entertaining business" she said and Mai glared

"I obviously know more than you, come on you believe that crap? Just because it says in the magazines he likes older women doesn't mean he actually likes older women" she said earing a glare "I don't think he wants to date in general" she muttered, making Ayako's eyebrow rise up

"What did you just say?" she asked and Mai sighed "Nothing, Ayako but just a piece of advice if you want to fall in love with someone do it with someone that you can reach or that's at least in your age, come on Takumi Yamomoto is 18! You're like a hundred years older than him!" she exclaimed earing chuckles from Monk

"She's right, old hag that kid is too young for you, I never knew you were such a paedophile. Well, I should have guessed with the way you were acting with Naru when we first met" he snickered followed by a loud thump

"What did you just call me stupid monk!" she shouted hitting him again with her purse

"Come on, it's true! You are a paedophile!" he said making Ayako hit him where the lights don't shine. He dropped to the floor, groaning

"Call me that again and you'll get much more than that, stupid monk" Ayako said and Mai sighed, these two should be quieter, Naru's going to scold her again

"Ayako would you shut up, Naru's going to get mad" she hissed and Ayako glared at her and went back to her magazine

"Oh my god! He's an orphan!" she exclaimed, earning glares from everyone. The rest of the gang were here just sipping their tea and watching Ayako and Monk fight, the usual. Masako glared at Ayako "You're too loud, old hag and I wouldn't want to fall with that guy, you don't even know him" she said matter-o-factly and Mai glared at her

"And you do?" she said and Masako smirked "Yes, I have. Being a celebrity, I get to meet a lot of famous people" she said and Mai rolled her eyes "As if I'd believe you, Taku would've told me if he met you" she muttered, not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I never knew his parents abandoned him" Ayako said, her tone pitiful, making Mai glare at her, how did the press come out with that crap? Obviously lies…

"Oh my god he's British!" she exclaimed and Mai glared her but she silently wondered how they found out about that, they must be good at finding out things as well as making up lies, she should give them some credit "I told you Ayako, don't believe everything you read, the paparazzi know nothing about that kid's life, all of those are just lies to make people buy it, don't believe it for a second" she said and Ayako rolled her eyes

"Why are you defending him so much? I bet you've fallen for him too" she said and a door slammed open. Naru stepped out of him office and glared at Ayako "Would you keep quiet, some people are trying to work" he said and glared at Mai, who was blushing. He narrowed his eyes "Mai, get back to work, I don't pay you to gossip" he barked and she glared at him

"I'm not gossiping, Ayako here won't believe me when I said that she shouldn't believe everything the media says" she said and he looked at her for a moment then at Ayako "She's correct Matsuzaki-san, the media tells a lot of lies just to make money, I thought you would be better than believing everything the media says" he said and Ayako glared at him

"And how would you know, brat?" she said and he glared "I just do" he said and a sound of a phone ringing spread through the office walls, it was the voice of someone they couldn't recognize. Mai blushed and sprinted to her bag, hoping they wouldn't recognize her voice. Naru looked questioningly at her

"Mai, I didn't know you had a phone" he stated and she glared at him "What? Do I have to tell you everything now?" she said and Naru sighed

"I did not say that, I was just surprised, I didn't think you could afford such a luxury" he said and she blushed

"Well, umm" she stammered and Ayako raised her brow

"I never knew you had a phone too, Mai. I've never seen if before, anyone buy it for you? A boyfriend maybe?" she asked and Mai blushed. Naru glared at the phone

'_Mai has a boyfriend? No she couldn't, she only likes me, right?' _ He thought glaring at the phone. Was he jealous? He didn't know, all he did know was that Mai better not have a boyfriend or he'll-he'll

He'll what? Why was he even thinking this way? It wasn't his business whether she had a boyfriend or not, he shouldn't care. But why does he? Why does he want to rip that phone off her hands and buy her one himself? Mai's loud voice brought him back, why did she have to speak louder whenever she was on the phone? It was useless, she was practically shouting.

"They said what?" she exclaimed, her eyes burning in anger. Naru looked at her carefully, what could make Mai react like this?

"Wait, what happened?" she asked her voice softer. She nodded, her eyes blazing more and more in anger with every second. "He's what! Give him the phone, I'll try to calm him down" she said tapping her foot impatiently

"Hello? Hello, Taku? Taku, calm down it's okay, they don't know anything, don't get so affected. You might get hurt if you keep this up, please calm down" she pleaded making Naru's curiosity spike, who was she talking to? And why was she telling him to calm down? What was happening? And who's Taku? His jealousy heightened, why was Mai talking in such a soft, caring manner to this person? A man, no less

He clenched his fists, jealously taking over him. Mai sighed "Ko, he isn't listening try calming him down" she said nervously

"Wait, what! Don't come here! He'll blow the car up before you even get in!" she shouted making everyone tune in to what she was saying. She gave out an angry huff "Fine, fine if he can just do it, I have to calm him down before something bad happens, hurry up" she said and closed her phone. She leaned back on her desk and put her face to her hands

"Please be alright" she whispered. Ayako approached her and put her hand on Mai's shoulder "Mai, are you alright? Who was that?" Ayako asked and Mai looked up, Ayako gasped at the distress in her eyes, tears were falling down her face "Mai, are you alright? What happened?" she asked again and Mai fell on her knees

Naru took it as the time to approach her, he put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up, his heart ached at the sadness in her eyes "Mai, are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice. Mai had no time to get surprised, she just lunged at him and hugged him tightly, Naru froze for a second before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her in a light hug.

"Taku could get hurt, he could- could" she hiccupped and he arched his brow "Who's Taku, Mai?" he asked and she sobbed

"Those damn paparazzi! How could they say that to him! Those bastards! Those heartless bastards!" she shouted, anger overwhelming her. She pulled away from Naru and tightened her jaw, trying to keep her anger in place, now's not the time to lose control. She fisted her hands and tightened them till they were white. Naru saw the blood dripping down from her hands and widened his eyes, how could she get so mad?

"Mai, stop that. You're hurting yourself" he said softly but demandingly and she widened her eyes before relaxing her hands. She evened her breath and the door opened and a man in a suit came in, he had a big built and his eyes were sharp. There was a boy behind him, he was smaller than the man and had dark brown hair. He was looking down so you couldn't see his eyes, but it was evident that he was angry. His shoulders were shaking and you could see blood dripping from his hands.

The picture frame from Mai's desk flew out and hit the wall, making a clashing sound. Everyone gasped and Mai ran to the boy, he was about as tall as Naru, Mai lunged at him and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck, she looked extremely relived and the others just watched them, even Lin came out of his office when he heard the noise

Mai moved the shaking boy, who was a lot taller than her to the couch, his face still on her neck and she was rubbing his back "Taku, calm down, they don't know anything, they had no right to say that." She soothed, rubbing his back, everyone looked at her questioningly. She just glared at them, silently telling them to keep quiet

"Shh, Taku it's alright, I'm here. Please calm down, I hate seeing you like this, please calm down" she pleaded and after a few minutes he stopped shaking and looked up, nobody could see the boy's face but his voice was angelic "Mai?" he said and she smiled, Naru gripped his hands, jealousy washing over him again

"Taku, are you alright?" she asked softly and Taku nodded "Yes, I'm sorry I lost control, Mai. What they said, it just, could you believe them? They talk as if they know everything about me!" he said and the group noticed his accent, he sounded British but they couldn't tell, it was exotic. They all were confused to why Mai was hugging the boy and what was she talking about with control?

She nodded, agreeing with him "Yes, they had no right to say that and it's okay that you lost it, I would have too if I were you, they were being insensitive, cold-hearted bastards, if I were there I would have kicked their butts" she said and he chuckled "I doubt you could, Mai" he joked and she glared at him

"Of course I could, remember those kick boxing lessons I got when we were younger? I am very capable of beating those sorry guys asses, I just never got the chance yet" she said and he chuckled, his voice was so angelic. It was indescribable, it was masculine and soft at the same time, it mesmerized all the girls in the room

"Taku, are you sure you're alright now?" she asked and he nodded "Yes, Mai but can I stay here for a while, you're so warm" he said snuggling to her neck and Mai noticed his arms were around her and he was practically straddling her

"Sure, Taku but your kind of heavy, how about you just stay beside me and I sit on your lap? I think that would be better" she said and he chuckled "Sure, my love" he said and everyone gasped quietly, Naru's grip on his hand tightened, what right did he have calling Mai such names?

"Taku, stop calling me that" she said

"But I like calling you that! Can't I? I do love you" he said and everyone stared at Mai, who just smiled "I love you too, Taku but I don't think that's a nice name to call me" she said and Naru felt heartbroken, though he didn't understand why. She was supposed to love him! Not that guy, it should be him!

"Alright, I'll call you Mai or my lady, that sounds nice" he said and she pouted "Mai, Taku just call me Mai" she said and he pouted but nodded anyway "Alright, _Mai_" he said and stood up. Everyone gasped, except Naru and Lin of course. It was that guy from Ayako's magazine!

Ayako gaped at Mai, wide eyed. He was even more handsome than he was in the magazine, the magazine didn't even give him any justice! His face was heart shaped and his chin was defined. His eyes were light brown, almost yellow. His skin was lightly tanned but not too dark. His hair was medium length and he had bangs that were messily combed, the natural look. His hair if you looked closely, had red and light brown streaks on it, adding to how handsome he was. His frame was muscular and thin in the same time, he wasn't super skinny but he wasn't all bulky either, you could call him perfect.

He just kept staring at Mai until he leaned in and gently placed his lips gently on hers, everyone's jaw dropped "I love you, Mai" he said and she smiled "Love you too, Taku but you should stop kissing me you know" she said, oblivious to the glares of a certain pissed off narcissist

He pouted "Aww, Mai but I like doing that, you don't mind don't you?" he said and Mai smiled "'Course I don't Taku, just don't do it a lot" she said and he smiled, making his face look even more angelic. He pecked her lips one more time before pacing his arms around her waist and lifting her to his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and put his face on her hair, completely ignoring the stares of the people in the room. "Mai?" Ayako said, breaking the silence "Yeah, Ayako?" she asked

"Why the hell do you know him?" she shouted, earning a glare from Takumi "Don't be so loud, old lady" he said coldly, his tone changing completely, Ayako glared at him. Mai giggled before turning to face him "Taku, that wasn't nice. You can trust them, they're nice" she said softly and he looked sceptically at the group, who were just staring at him

"If you say so, Mai" he said and she smiled and kissed his forehead "I'm sure, Taku" she said and he nodded.

"Mai" Ayako said dangerously and Mai just giggled

"Yeah, Ayako?" she said and Ayako sighed, glaring at her "How and why do you know Takumi Yamomoto?" she demanded and Mai grinned "Well, he's my best friend first of all" she said and Ayako glared at her

"Yeah right! What's with the 'I love you's' and kissing?" she asked, glaring "We're just like that" she said simply and Ayako glared at her

"So, he isn't your boyfriend?" Monk asked and Mai shook her head "Nope, we're just _extremely_ close friends" she said

"But if you ever want more, Mai you know I'm just here. You know I love you" Taku said and Mai smiled "I know, Taku but you know I don't love you like that anymore" she said and he nodded "I do and as long as you're here I'm okay with that, I won't ask for anything more than what you want to give" he said and Mai smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thanks, Taku" she whispered and he smiled. Monk let out a sigh of relief "Thank god, I wouldn't want to have the 'talk' with him" he said and Taku raised his brow "'The talk'?" he said and Monk smiled nervously

"Yeah, if you were her boyfriend I would have to threaten you and tell you not to hurt her, you know those kinds of things" he said and Taku nodded. "Right, but if I were ever to be Mai's boyfriend I would never hurt her, I would die before I make her cry" he said and Ayako sighed dreamily, while Mai smiled

"Taku, that's so sweet, it even rhymed" she giggled and he smiled "You like it? I might add it in a song" he said and she smiled

"That would be nice, Taku" she said and he nodded

"So, Mai how did you meet him? I mean, no offence but I never knew you to be the one who became friends with celebrities" Ayako said

"He was my best friend since we were children, he helped me ever since you know, my mom died. He is the best friend you could ever wish for." She said and Ayako raised her brow "How did he help you exactly?" she asked and Mai smiled

"He let me live in his house" she said and Ayako's jaw dropped "You l-live w-with h-him?" she shuttered and Mai smiled

"Yeah, I do. It's really cool actually, we're the only ones in that giant house of his, I still don't get why he won't get any maids" she said and he shrugged "I don't really need the help we're only two in the mansion so we don't need anybody to help us"

"Mai, I thought you lived by yourself" Monk said and Mai smiled "I used to but Taku made me live in his house with him, it was pretty lonely when I wasn't there" she said and Taku nodded "Very" he said and Mai smiled

"So, Mai why have you been keeping this secret for such a long time?" Ayako asked, irritated, she really wanted to meet Takumi. "It's not really a secret, I just never thought you would need to know and if you asked I would have told you" she said and Ayako glared

"What, do you want me to ask like 'hey, Mai do you like with that celebrity kid Takumi Yamomoto? I don't know, just asking and by the way were you childhood friends by any chance?' I don't think so Mai" she said and Mai smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Ayako I never knew you actually wanted to meet him" she said

"So that's why you were defending him a lot" she said and Mai nodded "Yeah" she said

"So, anything else you want to say for yourself Mai?" she said and the man in the suit walked to them. His jet black hair was cut into a short Mohawk, his green eyes popped out from his fair, almost white skin. He was looking at Mai and Taku in amusement, his eyes soft. He sat down beside them and faced the group

"Hey there Ko, I almost forgot about you" Mai said and he smiled "Hello to you too, Mai. Thank you for calming Taku down" he said and Mai smiled "No problem" she said and looked up at Taku, who smiled at her. "Yeah, thanks a lot Mai" he said and she smiled. He pecked her lips, gaining glares and dreamy sighs from Naru and Ayako. Ko cleared his throat

"Mai is Takumi's manager, if you wanted to know" he said and everyone gaped at Mai "She's what?" Ayako exclaimed

"His manager, she decides who he signs deals with, who he advertises, his business deals and all that stuff. Quite impressing for a 17 year old" he said and Mai shrugged "Taku asked me to" she said and he smiled "Because I trust only you" he whispered and Mai smiled

"She's his manager? But isn't that time consuming?" Ayako asked and Lin stepped up "Yes, if she is his manager I believe she should be having phone calls 24/7" he said, speaking up. Mai smiled sheepishly "I just do the final things, for example Ko gives me a list of deals he could sign that he thinks would be good for Taku and I pick which ones I like, I'm kind of the final judge" she said and they nodded

"So, Mai why haven't you told me about this second job of yours?" Naru asked, finally speaking, his voice was cold. Mai smiled nervously

"Well, I never knew you needed to know and besides it's not like a full time job, I just do it at home" she said and he nodded "I have another question" Lin said and Mai looked at him, beckoning him to go on

"What did he mean by calm him down and how was he able to fly the photo frame across the room?" he asked "He has...PK, he just has a hard time controlling it when he gets mad so I calm him down, it doesn't really happen a lot since he's usually so calm but those bastards just had to bring it up" she said her voice turning cold

Everyone stared at Takumi "He has PK?" Ayako said

"That is what she said, Matsuzaki-san" Naru said, rude as ever. Ayako glared at him "Well, sorry it's just hard to believe" she said and Takumi shrugged "I've had it for my whole life and Mai's the only one who could ever calm me down" he said and Mai smiled

"So why are you still here?" Naru asked and Mai glared at him "Naru!" she said and Takumi looked over to him and stared at him from up to down

"So you're the infamous Naru" he said coldly

"Yes, I am and I suggest you leave, Mai has work to do" he said and Mai glared at him

"But I have a case for you" he said and Mai looked at him "You do? You could've told me. What's it about?" she asked and Takumi smiled at her "There's a ghost in our house" he said and Mai looked at him weirdly

"I think I would have noticed, Taku" she said and he shook his head

"Most of the things that are happening are in the afternoon or morning and since you're either at school or work you don't see it and I kind of hide things from you, I didn't want you to get worried" he said and Mai raised her brow "What kind of things, Taku?" she asked and he looked at her sheepishly

"Sometimes I hear whispers at night and sometimes writings just appear on the wall" he said and Mai widened her eyes slightly "What kind of things?" she asked

"One said 'Get out of my house' and another said 'Leave before she finds you'" he said and she looked up at Lin "Did you get that, Lin?" she asked and he nodded "Yes" he said and went back to his office. He came back a few moments later, his laptop in hand and looked at Naru "This would be a good case to take" he said and Naru sighed and walked over to them

"Alright, what else has been happening?" he asked

"Well, sometimes doors just open and slam close, they make a lot of noise too, it's a good thing it happens when Mai isn't home or else she'll be all grumpy" he said and Mai pouted "I do not get grumpy!" she said and he chuckled

"You should see yourself in the morning Mai, you're not a happy camper" he said and she glared at him "I'm not that bad in the morning, it's just when I don't get enough sleep!" she said

"And that's almost every day" he said and someone cleared their throat "If you two are done flirting you should explain things before Naru loses his patience" Monk said and Mai blushed. Takumi chuckled and looked back at Naru, his expression changing in a split second, from warm to cold. He could battle out with Naru when it came to glares and looks too; he was pretty handsome, almost even more than Naru

"Well, other than that sometimes windows break all of a sudden and sometimes the things in the pantry get all unarranged. Oh and sometimes the furniture gets moved around" he said and Mai raised her brow "If the furniture moves then why is it back to normal whenever I get home?" she asked and he smiled

"I put it back to normal" he said and she smiled "Aww, poor baby, having to carry such heavy things" she taunted and he grinned

"Well, I am strong" he said and Mai rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully "Don't you get all narcissistic on me! Come on that is so not you" she said and he grinned

"Anything else Yamomoto-san?" Naru asked coldly and Takumi turned his attention back to him

"Well, if you wanted to know anything about the mansion, it's pretty old, it's been around for a while and not a lot of people were up to buying it since it was rumoured to be haunted but I got it anyway since I didn't really believe that there was a ghost and if there was, Mai would enjoy it anyway, she's loved telling ghost stories ever since we were young" he said and Mai smiled

"Do you know the story of why it's haunted?" Naru asked

"Well, I didn't look into it that much but it was mostly about someone wanting to buy the house but the owner wouldn't give it up, it was also said that a few people died there, oh wait I mean a lot of people died there" he said in a spooky voice in the end and Mai giggled "Taku, that was so not creepy, you need to learn how to scare people!" she said

"Will you teach me then?" he asked and she grinned "I've been trying to teach you for such a long time but you're so bad at it!" she said and he pouted. "I am their guardian so I will be the one paying you if you ever take this case" Ko spoke up and everyone stared at him

"You're their what?" they exclaimed and he rolled his eyes

"I said I am their guardian, you know someone who is legally responsible for them so I'm basically their father so to speak" he said and the looked at Mai and Taku, who was playing with each other's' hair "Them? You're responsible for both of them?" Ayako asked and he nodded

"Yes, I am." He said and they nodded "Aww, Taku your hair is so pretty, the colour's so nice" Mai said, admiring his hair. Taku smiled softly "You're hair is pretty too, Mai" he said quietly and she blushed, making Naru glare at the two

"Thanks" she grumbled and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her head and nuzzled his cheek on hers "You're so adorable, Mai!" he said and Mai blushed darker, everyone just stared at the two. Ko sighed

"He has such a complex" he said and everyone laughed at the two, who were snuggling. "Taku, would you like some tea?" Mai asked and he nodded "Sure, do you want any help?" he asked and she shook her head "No thank you, Taku" she said and looked at Ko "Would you like some tea as well?" she asked and he nodded

"Yes, please" he said and she nodded "You guys want any?" she asked the others and they nodded and she turned to Naru "You want some tea, Naru?" she asked and he nodded "Yes"

"Lin?" she asked and he nodded "Yes, please Taniyama-san" he said

"Call me Mai, I don't like being called Taniyama"

"Call her Mai, she doesn't like being called Taniyama"

They looked at each other and laughed "I guess you know me a lot, Taku" she said and he nodded

"I memorize you, Mai but I don't know how you act with these people, I'll have to observe" he said and she grinned

"Trust me, Taku I act different with these people" she said and he raised his brow

"What do you mean different?" he asked and she grinned "Well, I just don't like the people here touching me a lot, casually" she said and he grinned "That's good then, I want to be the only one who could do this" he said, tightening his grip on her. She giggled and put her arms on top of his "Taku, let go I have to make tea" she said and he sighed and nodded

He loosened his grip on her and gave her a peck on the cheek before letting go of her completely. She left to the kitchen and he sat back on his chair, his expression blank. He stared at the group, who stared back at him.

"Can I guess who is who?" he asked and they looked confused. He sighed "I want to guess what your names are, Mai talks about you guys a lot" he said and they nodded "Sure!" Monk said

"Let me guess, you're Monk," he said pointing to Monk "you're Ayako" he pointed to her then pointed to Masako "you're Masako and you're John" he said pointing to John. He pointed to Lin and Naru "You're Lin and Naru" he said and they nodded

"Wow, you got all of us right? How does Mai talk about us?" Monk asked and Takumi stared at him

"Well, I knew because of the way you acted and by the way Mai described you, she wasn't lying, she described you guys perfectly" he said and they looked at him

"How did she describe us?" they asked

"Well, she described Monk as blonde they guy with the pony tail and Ayako as a red head that's most probably going to hit on me and Masako as the one always wearing a kimono and that's a little bratty and John, someone foreign dude that has a weird accent and that you blush a lot. She described Lin as a guy that had the long black hair and was usually quiet and Naru, she said I'd just know right away who Naru's going to be" he said and they nodded, that was exactly like them. Masako huffed

"Why did she say that you'd know Naru right away?" Monk asked

"His nickname and by the way he acts and talks" he said and they nodded. Mai came back with the tea and placed it in front of everyone. She sat back on the couch and squeaked when Takumi raised her up and put her back on his lap

"You're too light Mai, add some meat on your bones" he said and she pouted

"It's not like I don't try! Come on, it's hard to gain weight in my job, I have to run a lot" she said and he grinned

"Not just your job" he said and she glared at him "What?" she said

"You run a lot when you go to school and most probably when you go here, you should just tell me and I'll get someone to drive you, you're too thin" he said and she frowned

"No thanks, Taku I don't want you going through any trouble for me and besides I like running, it's a good work out" she said and he pouted "You're not putting me through any trouble, why don't you ever let me do anything for you? You keep on doing things for me" he said and she smiled

"You do a lot for me, Taku. You let me live in your home and you help me a lot with practically everything!" she said and he frowned "But that's different" he said and Mai raised her brow

"How is that different?" she asked "Well, I want to buy you stuff but you ever let me! Even when it's your birthday! Come on, Mai please let me buy you things, I really want to and I have no other use with my money and you're the best thing I could spend it on" he said and she frowned

"Taku we already talked about this, I don't like you spending your hard earned money for me, and it's unfair. It's yours not mine so don't spend it on me" she said and he grinned "I found a loophole on that" he said and she raised her brow "What loophole?" she asked

"You said it's _my_ money so_ I_ get to spend it anyway_ I_ want and I want to spend it on_ you _so you can't deny it, since I, the owner of the money wants to buy you things. It's my decision and I decide to buy you things" he said and she looked at Ko who was watching them in amusement "Does that work?" she asked and he nodded

"Yes, I have taught you well, Taku" he said and Taku grinned "See~" he said and Mai pouted

"Taku~" she said

"Mai, just accept. If I were you I would jump at that right away, it's not every day a hot celebrity asks you if he could buy you things" she said and Mai frowned "It does happen every day" she said glaring at Taku, who just smiled at her

"See, she's on my side" he said pointing to Ayako, making her blush. Mai pouted "Fine, just not anything expensive and not anything big, just one thing" she said and he pouted "That's no fun" he said and she grinned

"Then work with it, those are my rules if you ever buy me anything, it must be small, well not big in size and not super expensive" she said and he grinned "I know just the thing!" he said and looked at Ko

"Ko, could you get something made for me in," he looked at the clock "7 hours?" he said and whispered something to Ko's ear, his eyed widened just a fraction and he looked at Takumi "Do you have what you want to put in?" he asked and Taku nodded happily "Yeah, I'll give it to you later!" he said and Mai watched them

"Taku, what are you planning?" she asked and he grinned "It's a secret! You'll see tonight. Make sure you get home at 8, not later not earlier" he said and Mai nodded "Alright, just make sure whatever you're planning's not that big" she said he nodded

"I promise Mai" he said and she smiled "Alright, I'll be home at 8" she said and glanced at the clock, it was 1

"Well, we have to go now, I have to get your gift ready, count this is a present for all the birthdays you never let me give anything to you" he said and she stared at him "Alright" she said and he grinned and stood up, making her stand as well.

"I'll see you tonight, I'll miss you" he said and she smiled

"I'll miss you too, Taku" she said and he grinned and kissed her lips "Goodbye, Mai" he said and she nodded "Bye, Taku, bye Ko" she said

They left and Mai looked back at the group, who were just watching them "What?" she asked

"You let him kiss you like that?" Monk asked and she looked at him like he was dumbest person in the world

"'Course I do, we've been like this since we were children, he stole my first kiss actually" she said and everyone stared at her, even Lin and Naru. They were all kissy kissy even when they were children? Naru was beyond furious, how dare that _boy_ steal her first kiss!

"How old were you Mai? Since you said you've been like that since you were children" Monk asked and Mai thought for a while "Well, umm he first kissed me when I was 6 so he was 7" she said and everyone stared at her

"You had your first kiss when you were 6!" Monk exclaimed

"Yeah, you go girl!" Ayako shouted giving Mai a high-5

"So, what happened after that? You two seem so close. He kisses you so casually" Ayako asked and Mai looked at her

"Well it was the same as before but he always kissed me out of the blue. We were really close back then, we were inseparable. We even took baths together! We ate what the other ate, we fed each other, we slept beside each other, everything. And since our parents were friends so it was easy to meet up, they even tried to match make us" she said and Ayako nodded her head, eager to hear more

"So what happened?" she asked

"Well at first I didn't want to but after mom died we dated" she said and all hell broke loose.

"You dated! And you still act like that with each other?" Monk said

Naru glared at the cup, it looked like the tea was going to boil soon if he didn't stop. "Oh my god! You guys dated? What happened? Tell me every single detail!" she demanded and Mai looked at her cautiously

"Well, he was my first everything. He was really sweet and nice" she said and Ayako started at her

"Then why are you still, I don't know together? Best friends? You're living together for goodness sakes!" Ayako said and Mai shrugged lightly

"Well, I still trust him and I still love him, but as a brother now. That's why I'm so comfortable with him, he knows me more than anyone else" she said and everyone stared at her and sighed

"Well, Mai he still obviously still loves you, romantically" Ayako said and her eyes saddened "Yeah, I know, I really wish I could return those feelings. I don't want to see him hurt but I still trust him, he wouldn't ever force me to anything" she said and Ayako nodded

"Alright, I trust you Mai" Ayako said and they nodded

"Mai, are you taking birth control?" Ayako asked and Mai blushed

"No! Of course not! It's not like we're sleeping together!" Mai said and Ayako rolled her eyes

"I was just asking, no need to be so defensive" she said and Mai was about to protest when she put up her hand, stopping her "Mai, I was just asking, I don't want you getting you know…" she trailed off and Mai blushed

"Ayako! I am not sleeping with Taku! Would you stop!" she said and Ayako sighed

"Whatever you say Mai but I'll just send you some along with some other stuff just in case" she said and Mai groaned and fell back on the couch

"Why me?" she moaned. Ayako rolled her eyes at her

"Naru are you still going to take the case?" she asked and he nodded "Yes, I will. Prepare 3 rooms for us, be ready by tomorrow at 1" he said and she nodded

"Alright but Naru, it's okay if you guys get your own rooms, there are a lot of extras" she said and he seemed to think about it for a moment before looking at the group, the looked really hopeful. He sighed and nodded "If it's alright with Yamomoto-san" he said and Mai grinned and went to her desk and grabbed her phone.

She texted Taku a quick message and sat back down on the couch, the reply came in seconds. Mai grinned while reading it "Taku says it's alright" she said and Naru nodded and looked back at the group, who had giant smiles on "Be here by 12" he said and everyone nodded and stood up.

Monk ruffled Mai's hair "Bye, jou-chan. See you tomorrow" he said and Mai smiled

"Bye, Monk see you tomorrow" she said and he nodded

"Bye Mai" Ayako said and Mai grinned "See you tomorrow Ayako" she said and Ayako smiled. They all left and Mai was left alone with Naru, Lin went back to his office when they started to leave. She smiled at him "Naru, would you want some tea?" she asked and he nodded, quiet all of a sudden.

She went to the kitchen and placed the kettle on the stove and leaned forward to the counter. She sighed and felt someone come behind her, two hands came on her sides and she whipped around and came face to face with Naru, he was so close.

She blushed "N-naru?" she stammered, he was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes "Is it true?" he asked quietly, she tilted her head to the side, confused "What's true?" she asked and he sighed

"That you are just best friends, you don't act like it, you kiss and say 'I love you'. Best friends don't do that" he said and Mai shrugged "Well, we were like that since we were children, I'm really used to it, it's just how we behave with each other" she said and placed a hand on his cheek and he looked up, she could see anger and what was that, jealousy? No way, Naru couldn't be jealous, he's _Naru_. People like him don't get jealous

"Why were you asking?" she asked and he shook his head

"Just wanting to make sure you were still mine" he said and she tilted her head to the side "What do you mean Naru?" she asked and he smirked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said and she huffed "Hey! Don't have to be such a-" the kettle whistled and she sighed and put her hands on top of his arms "Naru, get off. I have to make your tea" she said and he smirked darkly, she looked at him nervously, she knew that smirk

"Naru?" she squeaked out and he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips, his mouth so close to hers. She blushed and he moved his mouth to her ear "Mine" he whispered and blew a little air in, sending shivers down Mai's spine.

What just happened? Did Naru just do what she thought she did? Did he just kiss her? And what's with the mine stuff? Mai was dizzy, she didn't even notice Naru leave until she heard the slam of his door. She snapped out of her daze and rushed to the kettle and prepared his tea.

Naru slammed his office door closed and leaned back on it, what did he just do? And what the hell was he thinking?

He sighed and walked to his desk, sitting down. He put his face in his hands. Why did he do that?

'_Because you like her'_ an annoyingly familiar voice told him and he sighed, irritated

"Gene, I do not like her" he hissed and Mai came in, his tea in her hands. She was still flustered but he couldn't blame her.

"Naru, here's your tea" she said softly and he nodded, not even looking up. She sighed and walked out, what was she thinking? That he would just say something? Her hopes were just too high, what Naru did was just a fluke, just something go get her all flustered and embarrassed, yeah that's why he did it.

Naru sighed and ran his hand through his hair; he still couldn't wrap his mind around why he just did that

'_Because you like her'_ the voice repeated and Naru growled

"I do not like her Gene, she's just my assistant" he said and Gene sighed

'_Why are you in denial? Just admit that you love her already it's so obvious with the way you were thinking when that Takumi guy was here, you were jealous'_ he said

"Don't be stupid Gene, I do not like Mai and I am not in denial" he said and Gene sighed again

'_Oh yeah you don't like her, you _love _her, thanks for pointing that out_´ he said and Naru growled

"Would you shut up Gene, I do not love Mai" he said

"Would you stop denying it and admit it already, it hurts just watching you, you know. She's not going to wait forever, Noll so man up and realize that you love this girl. Takumi can take her out of your hands if he really wanted to, be thankful Mai is so faithful, I am actually sorry for her, she just had to fall in love with a jerk like you when she could be with that Takumi guy" he said and disappeared

Naru growled, what was he saying? He was losing his mind. He couldn't love Mai, she was just his assistant, there was no way.

But why was it, it made him angry when Takumi was here? Why was he thinking those things? And it wasn't true, Mai wouldn't go for that Takumi guy, she wouldn't just leave him, right?

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, Gene was obviously sick or something, but there was something definitely wrong with him, he didn't love Mai.

Right?

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think and review please!**

**~MagicalMagician**


	2. Threats

I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Mai walked home, still thinking about what Naru did. He didn't even notice her when she came in. It really must have been something just to embarrass her, damn Naru for always trying to do those kinds of things.

She shook her head, she should stop thinking about Naru already.

But she couldn't.

'_I hate being in love'_ she thought silently, sighing

She arrived at the mansion and saw that the lights were open, she grinned, excited about what Takumi was going to give her. It was exactly 8:00 and she was looking forward to it, she might have asked him not to give her gifts but that didn't mean she didn't like receiving them.

She took out her keys and fumbled on them; she opened the door and stepped in, her home. It was pretty big for just two people, right in front of the door was the grand staircase, it curved up. Right past the stairs was the living room. It had three large coffee brown couches and a dark low rise table just in front of them.

It had a flat screen TV stuck on the wall just above the DVD cabinet. There were 2 arm chairs on the side with a matching table in the middle of them, there were different kinds of paintings stuck on the wall and papers were scattered messily around it. To the left was the entrance to the kitchen, it was a pretty large one too. The walls were cream with dark brown accents. The dining table was just inside the kitchen. On the end of the wall was the glass sliding door, it led outside to the garden, the one she tended to every weekend. She was proud of it, countless numbers of flowers she planted.

Her home might be a little too big for just her and Taku but it was cozy and had a homey feel to it. To the right of the door was a high table that had a speaker on it. She turned it on and hummed to the music, Takumi's voice filled the entire house.

_I look around, round, round_

_Look around and look it over_

_I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere_

_Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin_

_I like to push it and push it until my luck is over_

_It never stop stops, never stops well you better_

_Think it over prima donna you don't want to sever_

_All the work to impress, charming girls out of their dresses_

_And smiling pretty, well pretty will shallow you forever_

She smiled; she was pretty fond of this song. Humming to herself, she walked up the stairs; she walked to the left hallway until she reached her room. Taku was waiting there, grinning.

"Welcome home!" he greeted and she smiled and hugged him

"Hello, Taku. What happened today?" she asked and he grinned

"Just a few interviews and a signing, not that busy" he said and she nodded, she didn't want him to get too tired, one of the reasons she chose to become his manager. She didn't want him to overwork himself.

He pecked her lips and she blushed, he chuckled and led her deeper to the room. It was pretty simple, olive green wall paper and a queen sized bed in the middle. There was a cabinet right beside the bed, a lamp on it and a mirror right above it. At the left of the room was her closet and to the right was a mini-living room. There were 2 fluffy arm chairs and a low rise table; there were windows behind it that brought light to the room.

There was a vanity by the closet that had a few powders and perfumes on top, nothing special. She had a study table at the corner of the room, which was filled with papers, mostly lyrics. He sat her down on the bed and put something in her hand, she looked down to see an IPod, it was special. It had glitters on the back and her name was engraved on it. Girly designs were all around it; she smiled widely and looked at Takumi, who was anticipating her reaction

She lunged at him, hugging his neck tightly. "Thanks so much, Taku!" she said and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "You're welcome, Mai. If it were to make you this happy then I would have gotten you something a long time ago, you look so cute like this!" he said and she blushed

"Thanks Taku" she said and he pulled away and shook his head

"Don't thank me yet, dear. I still have something else to give" he said and she looked at him, confused

"Something else? But I just said that you should just get me one thing" she said and he grinned "Did you really expect I follow that rule?" he asked and she sighed "No" she mumbled and he chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and when he pulled away she looked down to see a locket. She looked up at Takumi who just smiled at her. The locket was heart-shaped and bronze, it had MT engraved on it, it stood for Mai Taniyama she guessed but it could also mean Mai and Takumi, she liked both anyway. She opened the locket and she gasped. It was a picture of her and Takumi when they were kids, they were at Mai's old backyard and Takumi's arms were around Mai's shoulder and he was kissing her cheek while Mai was looking at the camera, smiling brightly.

She was 7 here and he was 8, her hair was long then and she was wearing her favourite sun dress. She looked to the left of the locket and gasped again, a small poem was engraved on it

'_Where I am always thou art. Thy image lives within my heart'_

She looked at Takumi, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he got her this and where did he get the picture? She didn't care, she just hugged him tightly, tears of joy flowing down her face; this was the best gift she had ever received.

"Thank you so much, Taku" she whispered and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. She clutched his shirt and looked up, smiling. She kissed his cheek, making a pecking sound. He grinned and pecked her lips; she smiled "I love it, Taku. This is the best ever. Where did you get the picture?" she asked and he smiled

"I've had it with me for a long time now" he said and she smiled and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you so much Taku, it's beautiful" she said and he smiled. "Mai, remember that I will always be with you, always. I will be there at your side all the time, whenever you need me" he said and she smiled "I know, Taku. I love you" she said and he smiled

"I love you too, Mai" he said and she smiled and kissed his cheek, hugging him again tightly. He chuckled "I wouldn't have ever expected you would be this happy" he said and she smiled.

"Taku, this really is the best gift I have ever received, thank you so much" she said and he smiled

"No problem, Mai. I've wanted to give you something like that for a while now" he said and she smiled

"You know what, I'll make you whatever you want for dinner tonight as a thank you" she said and he smiled brightly "Yay! Now…what could you cook?" he said and thought for a while.

He looked up and smiled "How about fried chicken? I need some fat and grease in my body" he said and she grinned and poked his chest

"Hey, watch your diet, we don't want you getting fat right?" she said and he chuckled

"I don't get fat, Mai. I work out. Did you know how hard it was to get this body?" he said and she shook her head

"I'm sure it was hard, come on I'll cook" she said and walked out the room. He picked up the IPod before following her; he still had to show her something.

They got to the kitchen and Mai took out a few packs of chicken and prepared the batter. Takumi just leaned on the counter, watching her. She started to fry the chicken and cried out as the hot oil hit her hand **(A/N: I hate it when that happens!)**

"Oww" she cried

Takumi rushed to her side immediately and grabbed her hand; he examined it and saw a burn forming. Panicking, he took the spot to his mouth, cooling it down with his saliva. Mai blushed. He continued to suck and run his tongue around the spot and stopped after a few minutes. He licked it one more time before releasing her hand and putting it under the sink.

"Thanks, Taku" she said smiling, he nodded, concentrating on the burn. He cooled it down completely and took a band aid from a cabinet and stuck it on her. She kissed his cheek "Thank you, Taku" she said and he smiled

"You're welcome, Mai" he said and she smiled. She looked back at the chicken. It didn't look burnt, yet. She rushed to it and turned it to the other side, sighing in relief when she saw it wasn't burned. She leaned on the counter and smiled at Taku, who smiled back.

She finished the chicken and was preparing the dining table, like the house, it was too big for just two people. There were 8 seats but they just ate at the first two. Takumi appeared at her side and helped her, she set down the chicken and they sat down.

"Oh, Naru accepted the case, they'll be here tomorrow. What room could we use?" she asked and he thought for a second

"The biggest room here is the recording room upstairs, would that be good?" he asked and she grinned "It would be perfect, Taku. But are you sure you want us there?" she asked and he nodded

"Yes, Mai" he said and she nodded. They ate in silence and Mai looked up

"Will you be here tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded "Yes! I just have to see how you guys operate, I want to see everything and see how that Naru treats you" he said spitting Naru's name like venom, she noticed and frowned but just shrugged it off.

"Oh! I'll show you something" he said and pulled out the IPod from his hoodie. Mai watched him as he played with it for a while before he showed it to her "Look!" he said and she looked at the screen. She widened her eyes; it had all his songs, including hers!

"How did you get those?" she asked and he grinned

"I have my ways, darling" he said and she rolled her eyes. "But seriously, that's amazing! How did you do all of this is in just today?" she asked and he shook his head "It's a secret" he said mysteriously and she rolled her eyes at his indifference, he could be really weird sometimes.

"Let me see!" she said and he handed it to her. She scrolled down and she gasped "You have all my favourite songs!" she exclaimed and he grinned, happy that she liked it. She ran around the table and gave him a big bear hug; he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Taku" she said and he pulled away and kissed her cheek, she looked at him confused.

He grinned and kissed her lips "You weren't expecting that were you?" he said and she giggled, nodding.

"Come on, let's finish. I have homework to do" she said and he nodded and sat back down. They finished their food and were walking up the stairs. Mai felt a breeze hit her and the next thing she knew she was falling back, she cried out and Takumi ran to her "Mai!" Takumi cried and tried to reach for her. Her hand just slipped from his fingers and he cursed under his breath and ran to the bottom of the stairs, where Mai was.

She was flat, facing down and wasn't moving, he rushed to her side and rolled her so she was facing up "Mai?" he said, terrified. What if she got hurt? What if she got hit too hard? He wouldn't know what to do, Mai was his… Mai was his life, his reason for existence. He always over analysed these things, he shook his head, ridding away his negative thoughts and looked at Mai's face. It was contorted in pain, she arched up and relief flowed through him, at least she wasn't in a coma or anything serious

She put her hand on her back and winced, he carried her up bridal style and brought her up the stairs "Mai?" he said carrying to her room. She groaned as he set her down the bed. "Taku" she groaned and he caressed her face soothingly, his cold hand felt good against her

"Where does it hurt?" he asked and she arched her back. He rolled her over and put his hands over her back, she groaned as he hit a spot, he took a deep breath and put a little pressure, she groaned louder. He climbed up the bed and sat on top of her and he leaned to her ear "Mai, I'll take away the pain, can you please stay still for a while?" he whispered and she nodded.

He added more pressure with his hands and she groaned in pain, he tightened his jaw "I'm sorry, darling" he said and ran his hand hard through her back. She cried out and he let out a little of his healing powers, she visibly relaxed, she let out a breath and he got off her. She rolled to her side and looked at him gratefully

"Thank you, Taku. I don't know what happened, I just suddenly…fell" she said and he tightened his jaw, so it's that ghost's fault. He caressed her face "You don't need to know what happened, baby. Do you feel better? Is there any more pain?" he asked and she shook her head, smiling. "Nope, none thanks Taku" she said sitting up to kiss his cheek. He grinned

"It's no problem, baby. I'm happy you're alright, you gave me a scare there" he said and she smiled sheepishly

"Sorry" she muttered and he smiled. "Come on, I'll help you with your homework" he said and she frowned

"It's alright, Taku. You might be sleepy" she said and he shook his head "I want to Mai" he said and she nodded hesitantly. They went over to her study table and she took out her math homework, he sat her down on his lap and looked over the question.

"Kana and Mika planned a 5000km trip in an automobile with five tires, of which four are in use at any time. They plan to interchange them so that each tire is used the same number of kilometres. What is the number of kilometres each tire will be used?" Mai said out loud and tilted her head to the side, trying to think of an answer. She couldn't.

She looked up at Takumi, who was just watching her facial expression change to calculating then confused then to annoyed then to determined then finally to hopeless. He chuckled when he saw her stare. "It's a good thing I opted to help you, eh?" He said and she smiled

"Yeah!" she said "Can you help me with the question, I don't get it. Please~" she said and he grinned. "First you have to multiply 4 by 5000 then…"

…

Mai yawned as they finished the last question "So, by adding that you get this which multiplied by this is equal to y" he said and she nodded, her eyes heavy. He chuckled and closed her book "I think you're finished for today" he said and she smiled and put her fist up "Yeah!" she said and he rolled his eyes

"Math is so boring! I don't get how you know all this stuff" she said and he grinned "It's because I study, my dear" he said and she glared at him "I do study, it's just hard to get!" she said and he nodded "Yes, yes" he said waving it off. He stood up, taking Mai with him and stretched.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" _so I can guard you from that spirit_ he added silently and she smiled, nodding "Sure, Taku" she said and walked to her closet. She took out a pair of men's pajamas and handed it to him; she always had extras just in case he wanted to stay with her for any reason.

He smiled and took off his hoodie; Mai looked away and changed to her pajamas. Once she changed, she turned to Takumi, who was just finishing. He fixed his shirt and grinned at her "Let's sleep now, you have a long day ahead of you" he said and she scoffed

"That's what I'm supposed to say" she said and he smiled

"Anyway, let's sleep" he said and crawled on one side of the bed while Mai went to the other. She went under the sheets and relaxed; Takumi wrapped his arms around her protectively and tucked her head under his chin. She wrapped one arm around his waist and he smiled and ran his hand through her hair soothingly

"Night Taku" she mumbled and he smiled and kissed her the top of her head "Good night, my love" he whispered

* * *

The next day Mai and Taku woke up undisturbed and went to their bathrooms right away to take a shower. Mai changed into simple jean shorts and a striped sweater. She went down to the living room, with her IPod in hand and winced as she moved her back, there was still a little pain left over.

Walking down the stairs carefully, she was greeted by Takumi; he was already dressed up and was waiting for her down the stairs. She smiled at him and he noticed the stance she was in. "Mai, does your back still hurt?" he asked and she smiled grimly. He met her at the stairs and lifted her up from her arms and set her on the couch.

He turned her around and examined her back, he ran his hand over it and put out a little of his healing powers and hugged her from behind "Mai, tell me if it hurts again, I'll heal it" he said and she nodded

"Alright, Taku" she said and he smiled and stood her up. She glanced on the wall clock and panicked, it was already 11:30. She looked at Takumi apologetically "Sorry Taku, I have to go now, Naru will scold me again if I'm late" she said and he just smiled and carried her out the door, she trashed in his arms

"Taku! Why are you carrying me?" she exclaimed and he grinned

"I'm bringing you to work; I can't have you run while your back is still hurting. I don't want it to hurt while you do" he said and she smiled "Thanks, Taku but I can go myself" she said and he shook his head

"No, no you cannot. I'll bring you to work and that's final" he said and she sighed

"Alright" she muttered and he smiled. He walked her to his Porsche and laid her down the passenger's seat, he walked around the car and went in the driver's seat and started the car. Mai opened the compartment and took out a hat and shades "Here, wear this" she said and he nodded, his eyes never leaving the road

"I will, later" he said and they arrived at the SPR building, Monk and everyone was there, bringing the stuff in the van. She handed Taku the hat and glasses and he out them on securely before stepping out, she followed him

She walked to the van and Monk ran to bear hug her, he squeezed her, making her back ache again. "M-monk l-let g-go, m-my back h-hur-" he got off her and dropped to the floor, Takumi was towering over him, as well as Ayako. She grabbed her back and whimpered as she felt pain again, why wouldn't it just go away already?

Takumi was at her side at once "Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice, she pointed to her back and he nodded and went behind her. He put his hands on her back and healed it again "I'm sorry, you keep on having to heal me" she whispered and he shook his head

"It's alright, Mai. There's no problem" he said as he finished. Her shoulders relaxed and she smiled at him "Thanks, Taku" she said and kissed his cheek, he smiled at her. She turned back to Monk, who was being beaten down by Ayako, she was stomping on his back and he was groaning, she sweat dropped, she might be going too far.

"Umm, Ayako, I think you should stop now" she said hesitantly, as if not to anger her. She looked at her then back at him and stomped on him one last time before stepping away from him. He stood up, groaning "What was that for, old hag?" he cried out and she hit him with her purse.

"Don't call me that" she screeched and hit his head. Someone cleared their throat "As much as I like seeing him get hit I think you should stop, he might get into a concussion" Takumi said and they stared at him

"Who's he?" Ayako asked and Mai rolled her eyes

"It's Taku, stupid" she said and Ayako stared at Takumi, who was just staring at Mai

"What?" she shouted and Mai glared her

"It's Takumi" she said slowly as if speaking to a toddler, Ayako huffed "I heard you Mai, why is he here?" she asked and Takumi stepped up

"Just making sure Mai was alright since she fell-" Mai covered his mouth and glared at him "Shut up, Taku" she hissed and smiled at Ayako and the others, they stared at them.

"She what?" Monk said and Takumi got Mai off of him and glared at her

"She fell from the stairs last night" he said and Monk and Ayako stared at me "You fell!" they shouted and Mai winced

"Yeah…" Mai said and Naru came out, smirking

"I'm not surprised" he said and Mai glared at him, as well as Takumi "It was the spirits doing, by the way" Takumi said, glaring at him. Naru widened his eyes just a fraction before looking sharply at Mai

"What happened?" he asked and Mai shrugged "We were just going up and I fell, but now that you mention it I did feel a breeze or something pass by" she said and Naru nodded

"Did you get hurt?" he asked and she scratched the back of her neck and looked at Takumi, who was staring at Naru "Yeah, my back really hurt but Taku…fixed it" she said, not knowing how to explain what Takumi did. Naru looked at Takumi and stared at him. "I'm so sorry, jou-chan!" Monk said breaking the tension.

Mai exhaled "It's alright, Monk. You didn't hurt me" _that much_ she added silently and he stared at her, Takumi fixed his glare on him. "You're lucky Mai is so forgiving" he muttered and Mai looked at Naru "Should we leave now?" she asked and he nodded "Yes, you show the way" he said and she looked down embarrassingly

"I don't really know how to get there by car, I just know how to walk there" she said and Naru rolled his eyes and looked at Takumi "You'll have to show us then" he said and Takumi nodded "Yes, just follow my car" he said and Naru nodded. Takumi pulled on Mai's hand but Naru stopped him by taking her other

"Mai will be going with me" he stated and Takumi glared at him

"There won't be space in your van so she'll have to go with me" he said

"There is space for one more person" Naru said pulling on Mai, Takumi pulled her back

"It doesn't have to be her" he said and Naru pulled her harder and she landed on his chest "Well, I want her" he said and with one last glare he led her to the van; she looked apologetically at Takumi, who smiled sadly at her.

Masako was glaring at Mai, how dare she. Naru was actually fighting over her; he should be with her, not that little witch. She stalked over to Naru, she knew she had power over him "Kazuya, I want to ride with you" she said, glaring at Mai. He tightened his grip on her wrist and he stared blankly at Masako

"You ride with Takigawa-san, Hara-san" he said simply and walked in the van. She glared at Mai as she came in the van, it should be her there now, not her, it should be her.

Mai sat on the seat right beside Naru and looked out the window, she held onto her locket and smiled, she still couldn't get over it, it was the best gift ever. Naru noticed her holding onto something and tapped Mai's shoulder, she looked at him curiously

"What is that?" he asked pointing to her hand. She smiled warmly and showed him the locket.

"It's the locket Taku gave me, it's really nice. I has a picture of us when we were kids, it's great" she said and he stared at it, he saw the engravement and let out an irritated breath. She looked at him curiously "So that's what he gave you?" he said bitterly, she looked too happy for his liking.

She didn't seem to notice his annoyance and smiled brightly, nodding "Yeah and an IPod, it has all my favourite songs and his songs and my songs too" she stopped dead in her tracks, she just mentioned _her_ songs. No one was supposed to know about that.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised, she had songs? He stared at her "You have songs?" he said and she sighed and nodded, no point in denying it now. "Yeah, I really like making songs so I help Taku a lot with his lyrics and I have my owns songs as well, but I never plan on releasing them if that's what you're thinking" she said and he stared at her

"Can I listen to one?" he asked and she stared at him wide eyes "What? No! You'll laugh" she said and he raised his brow

"You don't know that yet, unless there is something to laugh about" he said and she huffed "Hey! I used a lot of effort with these songs" she said and he smirked "Then let me listen to one" he said and he shook her head "No way" she said and he smirked

"Mai, I can use force." He said leaning in to her ear "Are you sure you want that?" he whispered and nibbled on her earlobe, still he didn't know why he was doing it, it was on impulse. She shivered as the licked the shell of her ear and bit her earlobe sharply, she had to bit her lip from moaning. He continued to nip just that ear and she took a sharp breath and pulled him away, she would have a nose bleed if he didn't stop soon.

"Alright, alright. Here" she said handing him the IPod; he stared at it, raising his brow at the designs. She shrugged "Taku's idea" she said and he nodded and turned on the device. He raised his brow at the titles and picked one, he put on one ear phone and listened to the song, widening his eyes at Mai's voice, it was beautiful. Angelic, he thought

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

He stared at Mai, amazed, who knew she had this voice in her. He continued to listen to the song, the lyrics were magical, her message was beautiful. He removed the earphones and turned it off. He handed it to Mai, who was anticipating what he was going to do, was he going to laugh?

He just stared at her and gave her a small smile, it blew her away, he very rarely smiled. She blushed "It's beautiful, Mai" he said and she blushed darker, did he just compliment her? She stared at him and smiled brightly "Thanks Naru!" she said happily and he tried to force away the blush that was coming.

Come on! He didn't blush! What was happening to him lately? First he actually sexually harassed her then he complimented her, was he going crazy?

'_You're just in love, idiot scientist'_ the annoying voice said in his head

'I am not in love, Gene' he growled and Gene sighed

'_Whatever, idiot scientist, we all know you love her, and you better make sure you realize that before Takumi takes her away' _he said and Naru growled

'He won't be taking her away' he said and Gene sighed '_Really? Then explain what he's doing here' _he said and pictures appeared in Naru's mind.

Takumi giving Mai the locket

Takumi sucking on her burn

Takumi carrying her to her room bridal style

Mai on Takumi's lap while he helped her with her homework

Mai tucked under his chin, sleeping

And finally, Takumi kissing Mai.

Naru growled as raw anger boiled inside him, Gene tsked '_That is an almost daily occurrence, idiot scientist. Be careful, Mai can be taken from you very easily, you better thank the gods she's so faithful, even to an idiot scientist jerk like you'_ Gene said and Naru clenched his jaw, a daily occurrence?

The boy did that with Mai, everyday? He had no right, no right at all. She was his; he shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. No, she wasn't his, he didn't love her, no he didn't. She's just an assistant to him; he could care less if she went for that guy.

But why was he angry, why did he care ? There was something wrong with him, he had to get checked by a doctor, there is definitely something wrong with him.

'_It's called being love sick'_ Gene said and Naru growled

'Leave Gene' he said and Gene sighed and left.

Mai tapped his shoulder; he glared at her, placing all his anger on her. "Naru? Are you alright?" She asked and he glared her

"It's none of your business, idiot" he said coldly, her eyes widened and tears were just at the brim of them but she held them beck, Naru won't see her tears, why? He was just so nice to her, why?

She forced a smile and he immediately felt guilty "O-ok, I won't ask" she said, sadness apparent in her voice. She looked out the window and he saw a tear fall, he reached to grab her arm "Mai, I'm so sorry-"

"We're here" Lin said, cutting him off. Mai wiped away her tears and ran out the door. Naru watched her as she ran, guilt flowed inside him, he shouldn't have done that, it wasn't her he was mad at; it was at Gene, not her. He made a mental note to apologize later and stepped down the van, Lin glared at him.

"You better apologize, Noll" he said sternly and Naru widened his eyes, why was Lin acting like this?

Masako immediately latched on his arm; he growled at her, he wasn't in the mood for one of her games. Masako clung onto Naru for her dear life, smirking at Mai direction, she was with Takumi.

Mai ran to Takumi, who was just getting out of the car. He looked down and saw the tears in her eyes and glared at Naru, who was with Masako. That bastard, how dare he? He looked down at Mai and saw that she was smiling, it was obviously fake.

"What did he do this time?" he asked and she shook her head "Nothing" she grumbled and he sighed and tightened his arms around her, if only she would tell him. But he wouldn't push her, if she didn't want to tell he won't force her.

"Why is he like that? One minute he's nice then the next he's so mean, I was just asking…" she grumbled and he glared at Naru's direction, he was staring at them. He smirked at him and Naru glared

He took Mai's face in his hands and kissed her, full on the mouth, Naru intensified his glare on him. Everybody was watching them. Ayako was staring at them longingly while Monk was just staring and John was blushing while Naru and Masako were glaring.

He pulled away and kissed Mai's forehead "He doesn't deserve you if he keeps on making you cry like this" he said and she smiled sadly and he stared down at her longingly, if only she would let him take away the pain.

And kick that bastards arse.

They walked to the group and Taku's arm was around Mai's shoulder. They were gaping at the house "You l-live h-here?" Monk asked and they nodded "Yeah" Mai said

"J-just the two of you" Ayako said and Mai nodded "Yup" she said and they gaped at them "It's huge!" they exclaimed and Mai smiled sheepishly. "Let's go in, shall we?" Takumi said and they nodded. He took a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door, they group stared at the inside, their mouths wide open

"It's beautiful" Ayako said and Mai smiled.

"Where is our base?" Naru asked coldly and Takumi glared at him "Follow me" he said and walked up the stairs, everyone followed. He walked down the left hallway and stopped at a room, he opened the door and everyone followed him inside. They gaped at the room; there were a set of different kinds of guitars set on the wall with amps right below them.

There was an upright piano on the corner of the room as well as an organ and there was an area of the room that had a microphone and a music stand right in front of it and a stool. There was a screen stuck on the wall with an audio mixer below, it had countless buttons on it. The room was basically a home recording studio.

There was a couch in the middle with a long table in front of it, there were papers and papers of lyrics scattered around. Naru looked around and nodded "This would do" he grumbled and turned to the group "Bring up the equipment" he said and they nodded, he turned to Masako

"Take a walk-through, tell me if you feel anything" she nodded, the others went down and Mai navigated them through the mansion. Takumi stayed at the base with Naru, they were having a glaring contest. He finally took him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, Naru was surprised by the strength he had but kept his face unemotional

"If you ever make Mai cry again I will not hesitate to take her away from here" he said and Naru stared at him "She won't leave, she needs the money" he said and Takumi laughed humourlessly "Actually, she does not. Have you listened to any of her songs? If she published any of them she could become a millionaire in a matter of weeks, she doesn't need you and your group, she just hasn't chosen to do that yet but do not even think for a second that she actually _needs_ your money. She can leave anytime she wants to, remember that" he said and Naru stared at him, slightly wide eyed.

Takumi laughed at him expression "What? Cat got your tongue?" he said and Naru glared at him "So remember this, _Oliver Davis_" Naru widened his eyes "Don't you ever make her cry again or I will take her away from you. You know it's so obvious that you care for her but you just won't admit it, can't you see you're hurting her? Would you just stop being a baby and man up and realize that you love her before I take her away. This is just a warning Davis, make sure you don't do that again or I'll beat that stupid arse of yours" he said and Naru stared at him

"You can't hurt me" he said confidently and he smirked "Your PK has no effect on me and I am much stronger that you think, I can break you just like this if I wanted to, be _very_ thankful Mai is so kind" he said and Naru continued to stare at him, completely at loss for words "How do you-" he cut him off

"Do you think I wouldn't check the background of Mai's new boss? I know everything about you, Davis. About your PK, why you're here, be thankful I haven't mentioned any of your lying to Mai, she would get awfully mad at you, the one thing she hates the most are liars and that is just what you are, a liar" he said and Naru glared at him

"You couldn't have found that out by just a background check, I made sure of it" he said and Takumi laughed "You're right, I wouldn't have. But I have my ways, Davis. I know _everything_" he said and his eyes glowed in an unearthly blue, illuminating the whole room. Naru widened his eyes. He smirked at his expression "What are you?" he spat and Takumi chuckled

"You don't need to know, let's just say I am a someone very powerful and that could kill you, take away everything from you with just a snap of my fingers" he said and his eyes died down, turning back to the bronze colour they were before "Keep in mind, Oliver Davis. If you ever make Mai cry again, I will take her away" with that he let him down and left the room.

Naru turned to Lin, who was standing there, watching Takumi in awe.

"Lin, take a background check on Takumi Yamomoto"

* * *

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review! Or else...**

~MagicalMagician


	3. Kazuki and Keiichi

I don't own ghost hunt!

To those people who are wondering about my other story Soulmates I am continuing it! I'm just editing EVERYTHING so please be patient. It's kinda hard to edit the whole story. I'm re-doing ALL the chapters so please be patient. I'll try to post it as fast as I can but I'm not really sure when

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Mai cried out as she slipped, she was taking down the temperatures, alone. She landed on her butt and cursed under her breath. She took a hold of the door handle to prop herself up, does gravity hate her or something? She rubbed her bottom and dusted imaginary dust away. She took down the last temperature for the day and walked back to base.

Why is it she hadn't noticed the ghost before? She lived here for goodness sakes! She should've at least felt it, but she didn't, why? Was the ghost hiding? But, by the way Takumi described it, it was very open, not those shy ghosts.

She walked back to base and it was extremely quiet, she wasn't used to it. The monk and the miko should be making noise by now, what was happening? She saw Takumi on the couch, glaring at Naru, who was at the monitors. They were having a glaring contest, and no one wanted to break it.

Sighing, she propped herself on Takumi's lap and he looked away from Naru and stared at her, she smiled, relieved the tension broke. "So, what have you found?" she asked and the others let out a long breath, they were all holding it in. They were all scared to death; no client has ever done this and what made it worse was that they were fighting over Mai, whether they knew it or not.

Naru sighed "No, we have not found anything yet. We just got here, idiot" he said and Mai glared at him, Takumi did as well. Didn't he warn him already? Mai sighed, there was no point. Naru would never change. Takumi took out his phone and dialled a number, everyone looked at him curiously

"Taku, who are you-" he put a finger to his lips to silence her, she nodded. Everyone gazed at Takumi in awe. He actually got Mai to stop talking! "Hello, Ko" he said and Mai made a silent 'oh' sound, so it was Ko he was calling.

"Yeah, they're here. Could you get Keiichi and Kazuki to look up the history of this place?" he said and Mai's face brightened, Keiichi and Kazuki were Ko's sons. They were as good as Yasu when it came to gathering information, if not better. Takumi nodded; "Alright, they can come anytime" he said and smiled

"Bye, Ko" he said and put down the phone "Keiichi and Kazuki are coming?" Mai exclaimed and Takumi nodded "Yup!" he said and Mai smiled brightly "Yay!" she said and everyone stared questioningly at her.

"Who are Kaiichi and Kazuki?" Monk asked and Mai smiled

"They're Ko's sons, they're great at gathering information like Yasu" she said and Naru raised his brow

"Will they be able to find anything by later today? It's already 1 o'clock" he said and Mai smiled "Of course they could, they're really good at what they do. They're real nice too" she said and Takumi shook his head

"Just to you they are" he said and Mai shook her head "No! Keiichi's super nice to everyone, it's just Kazuki's who's a little mean to people" she said and they all sweat dropped. Takumi nodded "Yes, yes" he said and stood up, taking Mai with him. "So, if there's nothing to do, I'll just be doing something here, don't mind me" he said and took a few papers and a pen.

He sat back on the couch and tilted his head to the side and started to bite the top of the pen. "What's he doing, Mai?" Ayako whispered and Mai grinned "He's writing lyrics" she said and Ayako stared at Takumi, who was pouting. She blushed; he looked so cute like that, this was so much better than seeing him in magazines.

"What you writing, Taku?" Mai asked and he showed her the paper, she widened her eyes "But this is for two people and you don't rap!" she said and he smirked "You don't know that, my dear" he said and she pouted

"But who's going to sing the other parts? You don't have a partner, I made sure of that" she said and everyone stared at her, what did she mean? "You're my partner, love" he said and she frowned "Taku~" she whined and he shook his head "It's you, dear. You have to release at least one song so the world may be blessed to hear your beautiful voice" he said and Mai pouted "Fine…" she grumbled and everyone looked at Takumi, astounded, he actually could get Mai to agree with him so fast.

She started humming a melody and Takumi nodded to the beat. "That's nice" he said and she nodded and took out a music sheet. She looked up for a second and grabbed a pen and started to write down notes, her speed was admirable. They all gaped at Mai, who knew she had the talent. The page was almost filled up and she handed it to Takumi, who read it, smiling.

"This is perfect but don't you think the rapping should be slower, so people could understand it?" he asked and she nodded and erased an area of the paper and replaced the notes. She handed it to him and he smiled. "This is great, I think we have a new masterpiece" he said and Mai rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't call it that, Taku. It's not like your other songs" she said and he grinned. "Well, what's nice about this is that you're actually going to sing, I've been wanting you to publish your songs for such a long time now, they're all beautiful, the world doesn't know what talent is if they haven't heard your voice" he said and Mai blushed at the compliment and smacked his arm playfully

"My voice isn't that nice, Taku" she said and he shook his head

"Your voice is absolutely beautiful, darling" he said and Mai smiled, "Thanks" she mumbled and Ayako cleared her throat "You finished a song that fast?" she asked, amazed. Mai laughed and shook her head "No, far from it. We still have to finish the lyrics and edit it, it takes a while to make a song, Ayako" she said and Ayako nodded

"So, Mai you sing this part," Taku said pointing to an area in the paper and she nodded "How should it sound like?" she asked and he started to hum the melody to her. She nodded and tried it out for herself, whispering the lyrics under her breath. She smiled "This is nice, Taku" she said and he grinned

"You think so?" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder "Yeah, it has a nice meaning to it but I'm worried about your rapping, I haven't heard you yet" she said and he grinned "You have to wait and see then" he said and she grinned

Naru cleared his throat, annoyed. They looked too close for his liking, he didn't want to admit it but he didn't like Takumi being so close to Mai while he was so far away. Mai looked at him, smiling hesitantly, wondering if he was still mad or something.

"Mai, tea" he said simply and she nodded, he hadn't asked for tea for the whole day, maybe that's why he's so irritable. "Sure, Naru" she said and stood up, Takumi followed her. She smiled at him "No need to go with me, Takumi. I can go by myself" she said and he shook his head

"I'm going with you, Mai. You could get hurt" he said and she sighed but nodded anyway. They left the room and the team stared at the door "She makes me so jealous, having Takumi with her like that. They're acting like a couple. I don't believe for one second that they're just 'friends'" Ayako said and Naru clenched his fists

"Yeah, they act so comfortable with each other and he actually got Mai to back down, no one can ever do that!" Monk said and Naru glared at the door, that didn't mean anything, she didn't love Takumi, she loved him, only him.

Mai and Takumi were walking down the stairs and Takumi's hand was on her back protectively. She smiled at him and they walked into the kitchen. She worked her way around and took out the kettle; she started it and leaned back on the counter. Takumi appeared beside her "You know, I threatened him" he said and Mai stared at him

"You what?" she asked but she wasn't really surprised, she knew how hostile he could be, and by the way he had been acting around Naru it was evident he practically hated him already. "I threatened him, even showed him a little of my powers" he said and Mai hit his shoulder "You what? What did you show him?" she asked and he grinned

"Nothing much, just made my eyes glow" he said and she let out a sigh of relief, she didn't like Takumi using his powers that much "Alright, good. You know I don't like you using them when it is not needed" she said and he pouted "But it was needed, he made you cry" he said and Mai sighed

"It's alright, Taku. I should be used to it by now" she said and he frowned and took her hand in his "Mai, don't say that. You don't deserve to be hurt or get hurt. You deserve so much more than this, if only you would let me…" he trailed off and she smiled apologetically at him and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry, Taku. I wish I could love you and not that jerk, you've been so good to me" she said and he smiled

"It's alright, Mai. You can't choose who you love" he said and she frowned and squeezed him tightly before letting go. She pecked his cheek and the kettle started to whistle loudly, she rushed to it and it started to shake and she cried out as it exploded, Takumi covered her so the hot water wouldn't hit her.

Takumi cursed under his breath as one of the knives started to fly towards them; he blocked them from hitting Mai's arm, effectively slashing himself. The long, deep wound was flowing with blood and he winced. Another knife flied toward them and he pushed Mai to the floor and covered her with his body.

The room's temperature dropped and it started to shake. He cursed and looked at Mai, who was staring up at him, horrified. "Can I?" he asked and she nodded. He grinned and the room started to glow in bright blue and everything stopped, all the knives fell to the ground and the room turned back to normal. Sighing in relief, he stood up, wincing as the pain on his arm hit him. Mai widened her eyes and grabbed a towel and placed it on the wound, it absorbed all the blood.

She removed it and frowned at how much blood there was, the towel was drenched. She pulled his arm under the sink and cleaned the wound, he whimpered and Mai frowned and concentrated on cleaning it. Once she finished she took out the gauze and wrapped it around his arm, the wound was about 8 inches long.

Takumi smiled at her "Thanks" he said and she nodded, looking at him guiltily

"I'm sorry if you hadn't come with me you wouldn't have gotten hurt" she said and he shook head "Shhh, if I hadn't come with you, _you_ would have gotten hurt and that's so much worse than being hurt myself. I'm actually happy I got hurt, it was to protect you. It's a battle scar" he said and she giggled, he was good at brightening up situations

"Alright, Taku but I should get Ayako to clean that properly, I don't think I did it very well" she said and he shook his head "No, this is fine. I'll heal it anyway" he said and she frowned but nodded anyway.

She picked up the kettle from the floor and put water back in it, Takumi stopped her "I'll do it" he said and she shook her head and pointed to his arm "No, I will your arm's still hurt" she said and he grinned. The wound glowed in bright blue and the gauze fell to the ground, the skin looked like it wasn't even touched, it wasn't even blemished

Pouting, she let him take over. He put the water to the kettle and placed it on the stove. Mai took his arm and examined it. It was flawless. Pouting, she put it down and Takumi chuckled. "Great power isn't it?" he said and Mai nodded

"Yes, very great" she said and walked to the pantry, Takumi followed her. She took out a box of assorted cookies, grinning; she set it down the counter and took out a plate. She arranged them around it and smiled at her design, it was a flower. The kettle whistled and she reached for it, Takumi shook his head and she pouted but let him take it anyway.

He took out a cup and poured the water there; Mai took out the canister of tea and prepared it. Once she finished Takumi took the plate of cookies while Mai took the tea, she smiled at him "Thanks, they must be hungry so…" she said and he nodded "Yes, I would be hungry to after carrying all those equipment. You are so thoughtful, you know" he said and she blushed.

He chuckled and they walked back to base, everyone stared at them as they came in "What happened? The temperature dropped for just about a minute then stopped; did anything happen to you two?" Monk asked, meeting them at the door

Mai smiled mysteriously and Takumi grinned "Nothing happened Monk" she said and he looked at the two, you could practically see the secretive aura around them, she wouldn't tell anybody about Takumi's powers, she knew he was uncomfortable with people knowing. She set down the tea in front of Naru, who was watching the monitors and he glanced at her for a second before returning back to the monitors.

Glaring at him, she walked away and sat on one of the chairs. He could have at least thanked her after all the trouble she went through. As if reading her mind, Takumi appeared beside her and fed her a cookie; she smiled at him and chewed it gratefully. "Thanks, Taku" she said when she finished. He grinned and took out a chair and sat beside her.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" she asked and Monk shook his head "Other than that temperature drop in the kitchen nothing else, the ghost is surprisingly shy" he said and Mai rolled her eyes, that ghost was nothing from shy.

Naru looked over the monitors and glared, he saw what happened in the kitchen. Why wouldn't Mai want to tell them anything? He saw when Takumi covered her from the boiling water and jealousy came over him, it should be him and only him protecting her. What angered him more was when he was on top of her, she acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world!

And what was that blue glow he had, he had everything stop in a matter of seconds, just what was he? Growling, he looked at the background check Lin got him, it said that he was adopted by the Yamomoto's and that he was a popular singing sensation. There was nothing fishy in his background other than being found in an abandoned courtyard, I mean who leaves their children in courtyards?

He ran his hand through his hair and let out an irritated sigh, he needed to know who this Takumi Yamomoto really was, what if he was a danger to Mai? No cross that, he doesn't seem to be a danger to her, he's the opposite actually. He's protecting her, Naru realized

Mai's laugh brought him back to earth, Takumi was apparently trying to show Mai his rapping abilities but all he could do were a couple Yeah's and Uh huh's. Mai laughed once more, he wished he could give her that much happiness. He shook his head, no, he should be thinking like this, she was only his assistant, that was all she was and will ever be, his assistant.

No matter how his heart ached at the thought, he decided. She's just his assistant and an assistant was all she would ever be to him. '_Liar'_ he thought, he knew that wasn't true, Mai would always be more than an assistant to him, she was a friend, or maybe even more than that. Just maybe.

Mai laughed as Takumi attempted to rap, he was horrible at it. He couldn't even say the words clearly. "Taku, just give up, you're horrible" she giggled and Takumi pouted "I am not, I just need practice" he said and Mai shook her head, laughing.

"Then make sure you practice hard, if you want this masterpiece of yours to come true you better learn how to rap" she said and he nodded "I will!" he said and she smiled at his determination. "Maybe I could get Keiichi to do it for you that is his specialty" she said

Kaiichi and Kazuki were also singers like Takumi, Keiichi rapped while Kazuki sang. They acted too, they were all around entertainers and since Ko was their father – he owned an agency, they went off with a pretty good start. Ayako gaped at Mai "You know Keiichi and Kazuki Watanbe too?" she exclaimed and Mai sighed, she forgot that Ayako was apparently a fan girl

"Yes, Ayako. They are Ko's sons so it kind of makes them my brothers since he's my guardian and all" she said and everyone gaped at her "I never knew you knew so many…people" Monk said, he knew about that duo, they were good at everything! Mai giggled "Don't exaggerate guys, I just know three people" she said and they still stared at her.

Mai giggled at their expressions, Takumi, Kaiichi and Kazuki were just normal people just like them. She didn't know why they fussed over them so much, it was honestly annoying. "So you guys know those two?" she said and Ayako nodded "Of course I do! They are like good at everything! Have you seen their recent movie?" she asked and they all broke into individual conversations.

Mai laughed, she had no idea why they were such a big deal. They were normal people! Takumi sighed, Mai looked at him "What's the matter?" she asked and he looked at the team

"You know how Kazuki is with fan people" he said and Mai nodded, he got very cold around them and she didn't want that to happen

"Uh, guys?" she said, talking to mostly Monk and Ayako

"Yes?" Ayako said and Mai bit her lip "Could you be umm normal when they're here, they don't like people fussing over them, especially Kazuki" she said and they nodded "Alright" Ayako said and Mai smiled

"It won't be that hard, they're just normal people!" she said and Monk nodded "Okay" he said

"Hello! Anyone home!" someone called out from down stairs, Mai grinned. "They're here!" she exclaimed and ran out, Takumi followed her as did the others, Lin stayed behind but even Naru came.

Mai ran down the stairs and grinned, she missed those two a lot. She stumbled as she lost her footing and cried out "Mai!" Takumi and Naru shouted. A boy was in front of Mai in a matter of seconds, stopping her from falling. He had dirty blonde hair and earthy green eyes, she guessed it was Kazuki. He took her by her arms and carried her down the stairs, frowning

"Clumsy as ever I see" he said and Mai pouted

"Hey! I was just excited, I haven't seen you both in a while!" she said and he smiled warmly and put her down, she was immediately engulfed in a hug. It was another dirty blonde and everyone guessed it was Keiichi; he nuzzled his face to her neck and tightened his grip on her

"You worried me there! You were running too fast!" he said and Mai giggled

"I'm sorry" she said and he squeezed her. Kazuki pried him off her and gave her a gentle hug himself, Keiichi pouted and hugged Mai from behind, he missed her warmth.

"I missed you, Mai" Kazuki said and Mai smiled at his chest

"I missed you too, Kazuki" she said and Keiichi pouted "How did you know it was him? You weren't even looking!" he said and Mai giggled "I know you two; I think I could tell who's talking without looking by now" she said and Kazuki pulled away to kiss her cheek. She giggled and Kaiichi kissed the other.

She kissed their cheeks and they both smiled. Takumi came down stairs and smiled at them; they smiled back and gave him a one handed hug. "Mai, you should be careful with the stairs, you might fall again" he said and the twins stared at her "Again?" they repeated and Mai smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head

"Yeah, I kind of fell the other day" she said and they panicked immediately "What! Are you hurt anywhere? Does your head hurt?" Kazuki said

"What happened? When? Did you get hurt? How are you now? How are you still standing? Are you alright?" Keiichi said and Mai giggled and waved her hand "I'm fine guys, Takumi saved me" she said and they let out a breath, relieved.

"Did you get hurt anywhere?" Kazuki asked and she nodded "Yeah, my back" she said and he turned her and checked her back. A faint green light appeared on his hand but the team didn't notice. He smiled "There's nothing wrong with it. Did Taku heal you?" he asked quietly "Yeah, multiple times" she said and he raised his brow

"Multiple?" he repeated and Mai grinned sheepishly "Yeah, it hurt again after and Monk hugged me too tight" she said and he nodded, he already knew who Monk was from her stories. "Alright, tell us if it hurts again" he said an Keiichi came over "Is she hurt anywhere?" he asked and Kazuki shook his head

"No, Taku already dealt with it" he said and Keiichi nodded and hugged Mai again, gaining glares from Naru, who was now down the stairs with the team. "Mai, be careful next time. You could get seriously hurt and you know we don't want that" he said and Mai pouted

"But it wasn't me! It was that ghosts fault!" she exclaimed and they arched their brows "Ghost?" they said and Mai nodded

"Yeah! We have a ghost here, that's why we got you to take a background check" she said and they nodded "Oh, okay" Keiichi said

"Did anything else happen to you?" Kazuki asked and Mai smiled grimly

"Yeah, just a while ago, in the kitchen" she said and Keiichi started checking her for wounds, panicking again "What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" he rushed and Mai shook her head and smiled at Takumi.

"No, I didn't get hurt. Taku was there" she said and they nodded "So, what happened?" Kazuki asked

"The kettle exploded and knives were flying towards us" she said and they panicked again "Did you get cut anywhere?" Kazuki asked, examining her body. She shook her head "Nope, Taku was there didn't I tell you" she said and they nodded, making a silent 'oh' sound. They knew of how Takumi was protective towards Mai, they also knew the lengths of what he would do for her.

Ko stepped up and smiled at Mai, she smiled back. He turned to Naru and handed him a check, the others looked over him and widened their eyes, that's how much Naru gets? "Take that as an early payment" he said and Naru nodded and put it in his pocket.

"So what did you find?" Mai asked and they grinned. "We'll tell you upstairs" Kazuki said and Mai nodded.

"Alright, go to the recording room" she said and they nodded and walked up the stairs, Mai and the others followed. They got back to base and the twins were looking around the equipment "Those look nice. Are they the A4560 camera's that have heat vision and can read temperatures?" Kazuki said and Lin nodded

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked and Kazuki grinned

"I know a lot of things" he said and Lin stared at him, he sensed a different kind of aura around him, it felt dangerous and it kept him on edge. Kazuki chuckled "Come on, relax. I don't bite" he said and Mai tapped him on the shoulder and glared at him "Be nice, Kazuki" she said and he nodded "Alright, alright" he muttered.

Lin stared at the two, how was it Mai had so much power over him? He sensed the same kind of aura from the other boy too, what was so different about them? Even his shiki's didn't know, there was something very different about these people.

"So, tell me. What have you found?" she asked and again and Keiichi grinned and plopped on the couch, Kazuki followed. Mai sat on one of the chairs and Takumi stood beside her. Naru took out his notebook and Keiichi started talking

"Well, this house you bought is pretty old, I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed yet" he started

"I got it renovated" Takumi said and Keiichi rolled his eyes "'Course you did" he said and Kazuki continued "This house has been around since the late 1700's. Takaya Watanabe built this house by himself; it's pretty impressing considering the size of it."

"He built it for his family; he had a wife and a daughter. I know, the house is too big for just three people but he planned for more children. But," Takumi cut him off

"Let me guess he died" he said and Kazumi nodded "Yes, so the house was left to his daughter and his wife. They both still kept the house and lived in it but soon after the mother died and the daughter was left all alone" Keiichi said and Mai frowned, she knew the feeling

Kazuki glanced at her before continuing "So after her parents died, Mizuki, his daughter still lived in it. She was just 9 at the time" Mai widened her eyes, she was just 9! "But since she was a child the government tried to take it away from her but she wouldn't have it, obviously. It was her old man's pride and joy" Keiichi said and Mai nodded

"So, whenever buyers came by she always scared them away" he said and Mai raised her brow "How did she scare them away?" she asked and Keiichi stifled a laugh "She dressed up as a witch and pretended to curse whoever came by" he said and Mai smiled, that would be a funny thought if this wasn't happening

"So?" Takumi said

"The government got very annoyed by the girl and forced her out, they even tried to bribe her but she wouldn't leave. So," Keiichi said

"She killed herself at the doorstep, so no one could enter" Kazuki said and Mai widened her eyes, she killed herself? But she would have just been 9 at the time! "How?" Naru asked, not affected one bit. He was used to it.

"She somehow nailed herself to the door and she bleed to death, she wrote down on a piece of paper that whoever comes inside her house would die" Keiichi said and Mai gagged, nailed? She_ nailed_ herself to the door? That would have been excruciating!

"What happened after that?" Takumi asked and Keiichi sighed

"She fulfilled that promise, whoever same inside somehow died, anyone who lived here died" he said and Mai widened her eyes

"Everyone?" she said and he nodded sadly

"Yes, they were all either stabbed or bleed to death" he said and Mai took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming herself down

"So what do we do now?" she said and they grinned

"We get rid of that sorry ass ghost!" Keiichi said and Takumi high-fived him

"Yeah! Anything that ever tries to harm Mai would get a total arse kicking!" Takumi said

"And we would make it suffer more than hell could" Kazuki added silently. The group sweat dropped, they looked a little too happy about this. "And how do you plan on making this ghost suffer?" Monk asked, curious

Kazuki grinned evilly "We have our ways" he said wickedly and they sweat dropped again

"Yeah! So ghost! If you can hear us you better not even come near Mai or I'll kick that stupid ghost arse of yours straight to hell!" Keiichi exclaimed pointing to Mai who was just laughing as if it was a normal occurrence.

"But seriously guys, we could at least try to purify it" Mai said and Keiichi pouted

"But Mai~. It already hurt you. Can't I hurt it? Just a little?" he said and Mai shook her head "No, Keiichi. She's just like 9 years old!" she said and Kazuki shook his head "No, she's more than 2000 years old, now can we hurt her?" he said and Mai shook her head "No boys, no hurting 9 year old ghosts" she said

"Aww" Keiichi whined

"I hate it when you're too nice" Takumi mumbled and Mai grinned "Well, someone's got to restrain you guys. Come on, I had to stop you from going to Urado! He was already gone!" she exclaimed and Takumi pouted "But we could've checked" he said and Mai rolled her eyes

"Yeah, you three go to a burned down house just to check out a very unlikely still around demon, as if Ko would allow that" she said and they pouted. Ayako raised her hand

"Urado? What are you talking about? How could they have gotten rid of him?" she said and Kazuki grinned

"Would you like to know?" he said and you could practically see the demonic aura around him, it sent shivers down her spine. She gulped and shook her head "No, never mind" she said and he grinned and set it down. Mai looked like this was as normal as ever.

"Oh, Keiichi!" Mai exclaimed remembering something

"Yes mistress?" he said and she rolled her eyes at the nickname. Everyone sweat dropped

"Could you tech Taku how to rap, he's no good at it and he made a song with rap in it" she said and showed him the sheet. He nodded "Who's going to do the singing part?" he asked and Mai smiled

"I will" she said and he smiled "Finally! Are you going to publish it? I'm sure it's going to be a big hit" he said and she nodded "Yeah"

He pumped his fist up "Yes! This calls for celebration! Kazuki get the sake" he said and the group sweat dropped

"No drinking, Keiichi. You might be 19 but I'm just 17 years old, I can't drink yet" she said and he waved his eyebrows

"Come on, no one will find out. And besides, you're with us" he said and Takumi rolled his eyes

"Yes, her very reliable older brothers" he said and Keiichi nodded and put his hands on his hips and his foot on the table, doing the superhero pose. "Yes, we are the best brothers anyone could wish for!" he said and Mai giggled and removed his foot from the table

"Keiichi, you're making it dirty" she said and dusted the table, he frowned and removed her hands

"We can't have that. Let me, mistress" he said and cleaned it with his shirt. Mai giggled and pointed to the paper "Focus, Keiichi. Takumi. Rap. Teach" she said and he nodded, saluting "Yes, ma'am!" he said and she rolled her eyes. He went nearer Takumi and told him to rap for him. He was horrible.

He grinned "So the great Takumi doesn't know how to rap, eh" he said and Takumi glared at him

"Hey! I'll get good at it, you'll see" he said and Keiichi nodded "Sure~" he said and he glared at him again "Just teach me already" he said and Keiichi nodded. "You speak too fast, try pronouncing the words better and make it sound…"

Mai sat beside Kazuki, who was sulking. She patted his back "It's alright, Kazuki. You'll get something to hurt soon" she said and he pouted at her "But it hurt you, Mai" he said caressing her face. "I didn't get that hurt, I just fell and anyway, Taku was there" she said and he shook his head

"But what if it went further, you could've gotten seriously hurt" he said and she sighed

"I would've been fine, I have you guys there if I got hurt" she said and he nodded and hugged her "You know I just don't like anything hurting you, right?" he said and she nodded "Yeah" she said

"Then don't get surprised when I suddenly attack that bitch when she comes out" he said and she giggled. "Yeah, I won't be" she said "But at least I tried to stop you" she said and he noticed her locket. She saw his gaze and smiled "It's from Takumi, he gave it to me yesterday" she said and he nodded

"May I?" he said and she nodded. He opened it and smiled at the picture of her and Takumi, she was so young then. "You were cute" he said truthfully and she blushed "Thanks" she muttered and he smiled. He noticed that Takumi placed a little of his energy there and grinned, so it was to protect her, huh.

He took it off her and she looked at him curiously "Can I borrow this for a while?" he asked and she nodded, confused. He left the room and Keiichi and Takumi stared at the door and looked at Mai "What happened?" Takumi asked and Mai shrugged

"I just showed him the locket then he just asked if he could borrow it for a while" she said and Takumi smiled, knowing what he was doing. Mai and Keiichi looked at him curiously "What do you know Taku?" Mai asked and Takumi grinned and whispered something to Keiichi's ear. He widened his eyes and pouted "But I want to do that too!" he said and Taku smiled

"Then go ahead, it is for Mai after all" he said and Keiichi grinned and walked out. Everyone looked confusedly at him "Taku, what happened?" Mai asked and Taku smiled mysteriously "It's a secret, darling, you'll find out eventually" he said and she pouted and stood up. Everyone stared at her, what was she doing?

Takumi groaned silently, he knew what she was doing. She sat on his lap and reached up to his ear "Can you please tell me, Taku. I _really _want to know. I'll do _anything _you want me to, I promise" she said almost seductively, he gulped. "Alright, alright" he said and the group gaped at Mai, what did she just tell him?

He whispered to her ear and she widened her eyes "You can do that?" she asked and he grinned and nodded "Yup, we're just that good" he said and Mai hit his arm playfully

"Hey" she said and he smiled at her "Well, it is true" the door opened and the twins came back in, they were grinning. Keiichi saw their position and groaned "She knows doesn't she?" he said and Takumi nodded "Yup, works every time" Mai said and kissed Takumi's cheek "Thanks" she whispered and he smiled

She stood up and they gave her back the locket, it was silver now. She smiled and at them and kissed both their cheeks. Naru glared, just what were they doing?

Mai sat back down on the couch and Kazuki followed her, Keiichi continued to teach Takumi how to rap and everyone just stayed silent. "Hey Kazuki want to help me make a song? I'm kind of bored" she said and he nodded

"Sure, nee-chan" he said and Mai pouted, that made her feel old. He chuckled and took a music sheet and a pen. He handed it to Mai and nodded. She shook her head "I'll do the lyrics, you do the melody this time" she said and he nodded and took out a piece of lined paper. She looked up on the wall then at the group, they were silently watching her, wanting to see Mai at work.

She smiled and scribbled down a few words, she frowned and erased them. She bit her lip and smiled and wrote down lyrics that almost filled up the page, almost. She leaned back on the couch and looked at Kazuki, who was just watching her. She showed him the paper and he smiled "This is great Mai, how about you repeat this here…"

They edited the lyrics she made and after an hour or so she finished. Smiling, she raised it up to Kazuki, he smiled proudly at her "Now what's left is the melody" he said and she nodded "Yeah, how about I get you a guitar" she said and he nodded. She took a guitar from the wall and Takumi and Keiichi looked at her curiously

"What are you doing, mistress?" Keiichi asked and Mai grinned "I'm making a song" she said and he smiled

"And she strikes again!" he said and Mai giggled

"Let me see!" they said and Mai guided them to the couch. She handed Takumi the lyrics and he frowned "This is so sad, yet beautiful, Mai" he said and she smiled "Great!" she said and he grinned. Keiichi looked over the lyrics, "This is great, Mai. You're still as talented as ever" he said and Mai smiled

"Now, I have to make a melody" she said and they nodded. Kazuki took the guitar and stared to try out a few chords while Keiichi wrote down a few notes. Takumi kept on tapping on the table, trying to make a melody. "Does this happen every day?" Ayako asked Mai and she shook her head "Nope, just when the two are here" she said and Ayako nodded, gaping at the three, they looked like gods like that.

"Here! Please check this out mistress!" Keiichi said showing Mai their compiled work. She smiled "This is great!" she said and they smiled

"Want to try it out?" Kazuki asked and Mai shook her head "No, not here. There are people watching" she said and Monk raised his brow "Too shy to sing, Mai?" he taunted and Mai huffed and crossed her arms under her busts.

"Well yeah! You guys might laugh at me" she said and Masako smirked "Is your voice that bad?" she sneered and the three boys glared at her "Shut up, dolly. You don't even know how talented Mai is" Keiichi said and Mai giggled while high-fiving Ayako. "This is the best case ever" she said and Mai smiled

"I want to hear Mai sing!" Monk said and Ayako nodded in agreement "I do to" she said

"I would love to hear your voice, Mai-san" John said and Masako huffed. Naru kept quiet, though he wanted to hear her voice as well

Keiichi grinned "See~. Come one sing, Mai. Please" he said and Mai sighed but nodded, how could she refuse?

She looked at Kazuki who nodded, he started to play the guitar and Mai took a deep breath and closed her eyes

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Mai finished the song and opened her eyes, Keiichi came to hug her "That was great, Mai" he said and Mai smiled, she looked around the room and saw that everyone was gaping at her; even Naru was in his little spell. Ayako came over to hug her "That was beautiful, Mai" she said and Mai smiled "Thanks" she said and Monk ruffled her hair "Who knew you had that in you, kid" he said and Mai grinned

Takumi kissed her lips, earning glares from Naru, Keiichi and Kazuki. Kazuki hit his head "Stop that, pervert" he said and Mai giggled. Takumi pouted "I was just congratulating her" he said and Keiichi hit his arm not-so-playfully and a little too hard "Yeah, don't defile her" he said and Mai laughed, they really should be used to this by now.

Mai smiled "Thanks, Taku" she said and he grinned. Kazuki kissed her cheek "Beautiful as always" he said and Mai blushed. He chuckled and Mai smiled. Her family's complete now. "Do you guys want some tea?" she asked and everyone nodded

"How about you, Naru?" she asked and he nodded "Yes" he said and she turned to Lin, he saw her gaze and nodded.

She smiled and stood up "I'll be going now" she said and Keiichi, Kazuki and Takumi followed her. Mai smiled at them "I can go myself guys" she said and they shook their heads "No, you can't" Kazuki said and Keiichi latched on her arm "He's right, baby girl. We'll come with you" he said and Ayako gaped at the nickname.

Mai rolled her eyes and nodded, they grinned. Ayako watched as they leaved, Mai had no idea how lucky she was.

But she did

* * *

Hope you like it! Review please!


	4. Apologizing

I don't own ghost hunt! I tell you!

Thanks for all the review! I mean really, I never expected this reaction! I just made this story off the top of my head cause I was bored and look what happened! I'm soo happy you guys like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mai came back with tea and Keiichi pulled her to his lap, she squeaked. Takumi, Kazuki and Naru glared at him, just what was he doing? Keiichi snuggled his face on her back and purred, if that was possible. Mai giggled, he was tickling her. He ran his nose around and along her back, tracing random shapes and lines around it. The group didn't know what he was doing but Mai knew. He was acting like a cat again.

"Keiichi, stop, that tickles" Mai whined and he grinned

"I have one condition" he said and Mai rolled her eyes "Alright, what?" she said and he put her down beside him and took out a piece of paper, she raised her brow "What is that?" she asked and he grinned "A song I made!" he said and she nodded "Alright, what do you want me to do with it?" she asked and he grinned

"Sing!" he said and Mai pouted

"But you have Kazuki for that, can't he?" she asked pointing to Kazuki, who was grinning slightly

"Nope" he said making a popping sound with the 'p'

"This is for a girl to sing and you're a girl so you must sing it" he said and Mai rolled her eyes

"Yes, that makes _so_ much sense, Keiichi" she said and Takumi chuckled and took the paper from him, he scanned it and looked at Keiichi, slightly wide eyed "You made this? This doesn't sound like you" he said and Mai grabbed the paper and read it. She looked at Keiichi, "Yeah, this is _so_ not you, did Kazuki make it?" she asked and he pouted

"Hey! I made that!" he said and Mai raised her brow "Really Keiichi?" she said and he nodded, grinning

"Yup! It took me a while too. So, can you please sing the girl part?" he said and she sighed and looked at Takumi, he nodded. She let out a breath and looked at Keiichi, who was anticipating her answer "Alright" she said and he grinned and pumped his fist up "Yeah!" he said and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Later, not today" she said and he pouted "Aww, why Mai? I'll do anything you want me to, please~" he said and Ayako looked at Mai, wide eyed. Mai pouted "Alright, later, in my room, I've sang enough in front of people" she said and he grinned "But…" she said and Takumi grinned

"But what?" he said and Mai smiled slyly "You did say you'll do _anything_ I asked you too" she said and Ayako gulped. Keiichi smiled happily "Yes! I'll do anything you ask me to, mistress" he said and caressed her face with his hand, he brought his face near hers and Ayako's eyes were bulging out. Mai was acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world; she was just staring at Keiichi.

He brushed his lips against hers and the group fell from their seats, don't tell us he does that too! Ayako was gaping at Mai who was pouting at Keiichi "That still doesn't make up for it, you have to cook dinner for all of us tonight!" she said and he pouted

"But I suck at cooking, it's Kazuki who's good at that" he whined and Mai smiled evilly

"Then deal with it, you did say you'll do anything I asked you to" she said and he pouted "But can't it be anything else? Like give you a massage? Paint your nails? Clean your room?" he said and she giggled, shaking her head

"Nope, you cook dinner Keiichi" she said and he groaned "Alright but only if Kazuki helps me" he said turning to his older twin. He was watching them in amusement. "Kazuki, please~" he said and he rolled his eyes "No, Keiichi. You should learn how to cook sometime, be thankful Mai didn't make you do anything extreme like last time" he said and Keiichi nodded

"Yeah! I still have it on my back!" he said and the group looked at them curiously "What did she make you do?" Monk asked and Takumi sweat dropped. Keiichi laughed nervously "She made me get a tattoo on my back" he said and the group sweat dropped

"What did she make you get?" Monk asked and Mai grinned

"Her name" he said and they fell from their seats. "She made you tattoo her name on her back?" Monk exclaimed and Keiichi smiled "Yup! It's like this big" he said spreading out his thumb and index finger. "Want to see?" he said and Mai grinned "Yeah! I haven't seen that mark in months!" she said and he grinned.

He took off his shirt and Ayako almost fainted, he was beautiful! His skin was pale and his chest was toned, his abs were just right, not too bulky and not small either, no not even close to small. He was perfect, you could say. Mai didn't seem to notice that and turned him around, she grinned when she saw it. Written in big cursive letters was her name, it was at the bottom of his back, right above his bottom and was about 8 inches long and 5 inches wide.

Mai smiled and ran her hand through it. Ayako was having a nose bleed. Naru looked shocked, she really got her name _tattooed_ on his back, that would be permanent. Mai gave him back his shirt and he put it back on and grinned at her "See? Still the same as ever" he said and Monk spoke up

"Why did you get your name tattooed? It could've been anything else" he asked and Keiichi grinned and took her chin, he brought her face closer and looked into her eyes "She was just marking her property" he said and the group tilted their heads "Property?" they said and Takumi chuckled

"Yes, I am hers. She can do whatever she wanted with me, if she asked me to jump off a cliff I would." Keiichi said and they gaped at Mai. She giggled "Come on, Keiichi. Don't say that, I wouldn't ever ask you to jump off a cliff" she said and he smiled

"Then I thank you for that, mistress" he said and Mai rolled her eyes "Stop calling me that" she said and he grinned "But you are my mistress" he said sounding like a child. She pouted and took his chin. Kazuki sighed; they're doing that act again

"Keiichi, you are mine are you not?" she said and the group watched her, what was she doing? Keiichi nodded "Yes. I will be forever yours" he said and Mai smiled "Then don't call me mistress, you know I don't like it. Do you like seeing me uncomfortable?" she said and he widened his eyes

"No" he said sounding like a small child, she smiled "Then stop calling me that, you can call me anything you want, just not that" she said and he nodded "Yes, I'm sorry" he said and hugged her "I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he said sounding like a small child. Mai smiled and caressed his hair "It's alright, little one." She said and he looked up, he had tears at the brim of his eyes. The team saw and stared at Mai in amazement, but what were they doing?

"I'm sorry, mis-Mai. I won't do it again, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable" he said and Mai smiled gently and nodded "I forgive you, Keiichi" she said and he looked up and swallowed "Really?" he said, sounding like a child again. She smiled and wiped the tears away and kissed his forehead, she nodded. He smiled brightly "Thank you, Mai!" he said and Takumi clapped

"And cut!" he said and the team sweat dropped, they were just acting? "That was nice, Keiichi" Mai said and he grinned "Do I get out of cooking now?" he asked and she shook her head "Nope, you still have to cook" she said and he pouted "Fine" he grumbled.

"You two were just acting?" Ayako asked and Mai grinned. Kazuki sighed "Yes, they were. They do that all the time, the mistress and servant act. It gets boring sometimes" he said and Mai and Keiichi grinned. Keiichi went to the end of the room and Mai went on the other, the team looked at them curiously.

Takumi chuckled, knowing what they were doing

"Ay me!" Mai said and the group looked at her "What are you doing-" Takumi shushed him

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art. As glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes. Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him. When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air." Keiichi said and Mai moved her head as if she was looking for something

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said and Naru and Lin turned to them, how did Mai know this? Kazuki grinned at her; she really was amazing at everything.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Kazuki said and the group looked at him, this was like a private performance, they wouldn't pass it up. Mai took a deep breath "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself." She said and everyone gaped at her, she said it with such emotion it moved them. Takumi and Kazuki smiled at her

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Keiichi said and Takumi clapped "Cut! That was great, who knew you still memorized that Mai" he said and Mai smiled "'Course I do! You guys made me memorize it!" she said and he grinned.

Keiichi kissed her cheek "That was great, my Juliet" he said and Naru glared at him. Keiichi smirked at him. He knew about Naru, Taku told him everything. He already hated him, insulting Mai like that, he had no idea how Mai loved that jerk but he would do anything to get those two together, all he wanted was Mai to be happy.

"Naru did you put a camera in the garden?" she asked and he turned to her then the team, they shook their heads. Naru sighed "No" he said and Mai nodded and took a camera from one of the boxes, Takumi looked curiously at her "What are you doing, Mai?" he asked and Mai grinned "I'll set up the camera there" she said and Naru stood up

"I'll go with you" he said, he still needed to apologize to her. She looked at him, slightly wide eyed and nodded slowly "Ok…" she had no idea why Naru wanted to go with her, being the lazy ass he is he never set up camera's

The three smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. Takumi gave him a warning stare and Naru glared at him, he walked to the door and looked at Mai "Are you coming or not?" he asked and she nodded and ran to him.

Keiichi stared at them as they left and sighed dreamily and plopped down the couch "Oh, young love"

Mai walked down the stairs and Naru kept a close eye on her, just in case she fell again, she was surprising very clumsy. She led him outside and he admired all the flowers, there were daisies, lily's, tulips and all different kinds of beautiful flowers, it looked like a rainbow. He looked at Mai; she was setting up the camera by a big willow tree. The garden was huge.

He walked beside her and the air blew in, making the leaves go to her face. She brushed them off and rubbed her arms, she looked cold. Naru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she tensed. He rubbed her arms and she smiled, figuring out what he was doing. "Thanks" she said and he nodded.

She finished setting up the cameras and he kept his arms around her. "I'm sorry" he said quietly and Mai widened her eyes, did _Naru_ just say sorry? "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" she asked quickly, turning around. He smirked and shook his head "No, I'm fine. I'm just apologizing for my actions earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry" he said and Mai gaped at him.

He chuckled, was it really that surprising? "O-ok" she stuttered. "Let's go back, shall we?" he said and she shook away all her shock and followed Naru go back in. She closed the door and they walked back up.

They were walking back to base when Mai felt something cold along her leg, she shivered and looked nervously at Naru "N-naru" she said and he turned back at her, she was as pale as a sheet. "Mai?" he said and she was suddenly falling back. She screamed, "Mai!" he cried out, she was sliding down the floor and her hand was held up, Naru ran to her and her locket started to glow in blue.

Mai heard a cry and she stopped falling, she looked around, still anticipating for something to happen, nothing. Naru took her arms and helped her up, she was confused and looked down in her locket, it was still glowing in light blue. She smiled; she had to thank Takumi for that. Naru checked her for wounds, she smiled at him

"I'm alright Naru" she said and he nodded. "What happened?" he asked and she shrugged "Something just grabbed my leg and I started to fall" she said and he nodded, this ghost wasn't shy at all. They went back to base and Takumi and the twins approached her "Are you alright?" Takumi asked

"Do you have any wounds?" Kazuki asked and Keiichi hugged her "We heard a cry but Taku told us not to leave, what happened?" he asked and Mai smiled at Takumi "Thanks, it left" she said and he nodded, smiling "Did you get hurt anywhere?" Kazuki asked "No, it just grabbed my leg" she said and pointed to her foot. Her eyes widened, there was a bruise around her left leg, it was as big as her hand.

Takumi saw it and widened his eyes, he crouch down to check it and she winced as he touched it. He cursed under his breath and Kazuki carried her up bridal style and put her on the couch. He checked her bruise and cursed, the damn ghost hurt her again. "I'm really going to beat up that stupid ghost" he grumbled and Mai sighed, there he goes again

He brushed his hands over it, he couldn't heal her here, there are people watching "I'll heal it later" he said and she shook her head "It's alright, it's just a small bruise" she said and he growled "You call this small! This is the size of your hand! I swear if that ghost touches you again…" she put a finger to his lips

"Shhh, I'm fine Kazuki" she said and he sighed and nodded. Keiichi came over to check her bruise, he frowned. "Matsuzaki-san?" he called out and Ayako's head snapped up "Yes?" she said and he pointed to Mai's bruise "Could you treat this, I wouldn't want it to get worse" he said and she looked the bruise and widened her eyes. She stood up right away and took out her first-aid kit

"Could someone get an ice pack?" she said and Takumi appeared on Mai's side "Got it" he said holding out an ice pack, Mai looked at him curiously, she didn't see him leave. He grinned at her and placed the ice pack on the bruise, Mai shivered as it touched her skin. Naru was watching from afar, mentally berating himself for not doing that himself, it was his fault

"Just keep it there, I'll put the ointment later" she said and Mai nodded and put her hand on top of Takumi's, trying to hold it herself. Takumi shook his head "I'll keep it here" he said and Mai glared at him "Taku, let go" she said and he shook his head "No, Mai." He said sternly and Mai sighed and fell back on the couch "Fine" she grumbled and he smiled triumphantly.

He sat back on the foot of the couch and kept the ice pack in place. Mai rested her head on the back of the couch, Keiichi put her on his lap and Kazuki laid her head on his lap and ran his hand through her soft hair, relaxing himself more than her. Keiichi adjusted her legs so she would be more comfortable, making Takumi adjust as well

She smiled up at them "Thanks" she said and Kazuki continued to run his hand through her hair. Keiichi frowned as he saw what she was wearing, he hadn't noticed it before "Mai, when will you stop wearing these short stuff?" he said motioning to her shorts. Mai pouted "Come on! I was rushing!" she said and he shook his head

"Even if you weren't rushing you would've worn those short skirts of yours" he stated and Mai pouted "No. I don't just own skirts" she said and he rolled his eyes "Ahh, yes. You also have a variety of shorts too, I forgot" he said and she 'hmped' "No, I own a few capris too" she said and he nodded

"Yes, a few and you don't wear those that often" he said and Mai rolled her eyes "What is the point of this conversation?" she asked and he grinned "You need to dress better" he said and Ayako giggled "I agree with him, Mai" she said and Mai glared at her "I don't really care about how I dress and most of my money goes to school and my savings for college, I don't want to spend my money on clothes, it's useless" she said and Keiichi grinned

"Do you _want_ to dress better?" he said and Takumi grinned "Yeah, sure I want to dress nicer but I don't really need to and I don't mind, I like saving my money" she said and Kazuki grinned "I think that was a go signal" Keiichi said and Mai widened her eyes "No it wasn't" she said and Kazuki took out his phone "It was" he said and dialled a number

Mai sat up and tried to grab the phone but Keiichi was stopping her and her bruise started to hurt too. "That wasn't a go signal!" she exclaimed and Takumi shook his head "Yes it was" he said and Mai glared at him "You're putting words in my mouth" she said and Keiichi grinned "You need to think before you talk, baby girl" he said and Mai glared

"I try!" she said and he chuckled

"Come on you let Taku get you something but not us! That isn't fair!" he said and Mai stared at him "It was just because I said it should be something that wasn't expensive and you guys go overboard all the time! And besides, he said it was a birthday gift for all the birthdays he didn't get me anything!" she said and he grinned

"Then take what we're going to give you as a birthday present as well" he said and Mai growled. Kazuki shushed them "Hello, dad?" he said and Mai groaned and tried to take the phone from him. Keiichi grinned and took both of her wrists and put his knees by her hips to keep her still, she was trying to push him away while Kazuki was talking.

"She gave the go signal dad, bring a few racks in" he said and Mai glared at Keiichi, who was on top of her "Get off me!" she said and he just grinned "Not yet, baby girl. You should've watched what you were saying" he said and Takumi was chuckling beside them. The team sweat dropped, what exactly is happening?

"Yeah, she said she wanted to dress nicer, can I take that as a go sign?" Kazuki said and grinned "Good. You can bring it up, we'll restrain her" he said and the team sweat dropped, restrain? "Bye, dad" he said and put down the phone, she glared at him then at Keiichi "Could you get off me now?" she said and he smirked

"Only if you promise to accept the stuff" he said and Mai glared at him but nodded. He let go of her arms and she sat up, he put his legs back to normal and wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and placed her on his lap, stopping her from moving. She glared at him; he just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You'll like it, baby girl, I promise" he said and Mai raised her brow "Do you even know my size, dum dum?" she said and Takumi chuckled while Kazuki smirked "I know everything about you, babe" he said and she pouted "No you don't!" she protested

"Do you want to test me? I know everything from your first crush to your favourite shampoo and I'm pretty sure most of the stuff I know would be embarrassing for you" he said and Mai glared "Alright, never mind" she said and he smiled

"Who was your first crush?" Takumi asked and Mai shook her head "I ain't telling you" she said and he pouted

"What happened?" Ayako said and Keiichi grinned "You'll see later" he said and Ayako blushed, Mai rolled her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms and Takumi picked her up, he set her on his lap and moved so she was facing side wards to his chest. Kazuki and Keiichi went to both her sides and watched her as she slept, warm smiles on their faces

_Mai looked around, she was at a blank space and glowing orbs were all around her. She looked around for Dream Naru but she couldn't find him. She saw a little girl and ran towards her "Hello? Little girl, are you okay?" she stopped in front of her and noticed that her hands were bloodied and her eyes were big and red._

_She started to step back, terrified, the girl had a scary aura around her. Each step Mai took back the girl stepped forward, the girl looked around just 9 years old and she was staring blankly at Mai, blood dripped from her arms and legs and her white dress was drenched in blood. "Get out!" she roared and Mai stumbled backwards, looking around for Dream Naru, he was always here, where was he?_

_Mai fell back and the girl held up a knife, she was smiling. Mai cried out as she slashed her leg, leaving a long deep mark down her thigh, the girl grinned evilly "That's what you get for intruding in other people's homes" she said slashing her other leg. Mai screamed_

"_Get out of my house!" she screamed and cut her arm, blood stained Mai's top, covering her in blood. Mai jumped out of the way as the girl tried to hit her face, she missed but still slashed a long cut along her cheek; it wasn't as deep as the others. The girl glared at her and pointed the knife to Mai's heart. Mai screamed "No!" she cried_

Mai fell from the couch and landed on the floor, she tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable. She looked at her arms nervously and as she thought the gashes were still there. Someone helped her up and sat her on the table, it was Takumi. His eyes were wide with panic and worry. "Mai, wha-what happened?" he said and Kazuki pushed him out of the way and glared at him

"Don't ask that now, dumbass!" he said and looked over Mai's gashes, he was as panicked as he was. Ayako came over with a wash cloth, completely calm; she was used to this after working all those years in the hospital. Panicking didn't do anything, she knew that. She started to clean Mai's wounds and Kazuki cursed, that ghost is really going to get it.

Mai winced as the disinfectant hit her, she looked at Takumi and he nodded and took her hand in his and whispered relaxing words. If only he could use his healing here. Keiichi, who was silent the whole time came to her side and rubbed her back soothingly while Kazuki helped Ayako clean the wounds

Ayako looked up at Mai apologetically "You'll need stiches, these are deep. I'm surprised you haven't passed out from blood loss" she said and Takumi clenched his fists "Ok, I've had stitches before" she said and Ayako nodded. The three boys looked at her, slightly wide eyed "You're getting stitches?" Keiichi said and Mai nodded

"Yeah, I need to" she said and they sighed but nodded. "This will hurt Mai, your cuts are really long" Ayako said and Mai gripped on the table. Takumi swallowed and held her hand tighter, Kazuki and Keiichi were whispering soothing words. Ayako started the first stitch and Mai whimpered and Kazuki rubbed her back.

A single tear fell down Mai's face and Takumi wiped it away and smiled sadly at her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him, Ayako finished on her legs and moved up to the cuts on her arms. Mai winced and held on to the table tighter, gripping on it with her dear life, it was _so_ painful. **(A/N: I hate stitches!)**

Ayako moved on to the cut on her check and smiled slightly "You don't need to stitch that "she and Mai smiled "Thanks, Ayako" she said and tried to stand up, her knees gave in and Kazuki glared at her "Don't even try to stand up" he said and she nodded. He picked her up and set her back on the couch, he let out a little of his healing powers but not enough to heal it, just to take away a little pain. The light wasn't bright enough for anyone to notice and Mai smiled at him, knowing what he did

"Thanks, Kazuki" she said and he nodded.

"Can we bring her to her room?" Takumi asked and Naru nodded, he wished he was the one there for Mai but the three boys wouldn't even let anything go near her except Ayako, the aura around them was dangerous, as if mother bears protecting their cubs. Kazuki carried Mai and the two boys followed, they walked out the door and Monk sighed

"There is something seriously different about those three" he said and Masako nodded

"Yes, I feel something different from them. They aren't just normal human beings" she said

Kazuki brought Mai to her room and laid her down the bed, he kissed her forehead and looked at her "Can I?" he said and she nodded slowly. He smiled and ran his hand over her stitches; it all disappeared one by one leaving Mai's skin flawless as ever. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek "Thank you, Kazuki" she said and he nodded.

"Mai, you got me so worried!" Keiichi exclaimed and Takumi nodded

"Yes, you started to trash around then those gashes started to appear, we tried waking you up but you wouldn't" he said his panic from earlier returning "What happened anyway? Did the ghost hurt you?" he asked and she nodded sadly

"Yeah, I saw her on the plane and Dream Naru wasn't there, I don't know why. She started screaming at me telling me to leave her house and started to slash me" she said and Kazuki gripped the sheets, anger erupting inside him. "That little bitch is going to suffer so much" he muttered and Mai noticed her table was starting to shake.

She hugged Kazuki right away and kissed his cheeks "Calm down" she whispered, slightly shocked. Kazuki never, _never_ lost control, only Takumi was the unstable one of the three of them. Keiichi patted his back and he evened his breath and looked up guiltily to a still shocked Mai. "Sorry" he grumbled and Mai sighed "It's okay, I'm just surprised. You've always been so controlled" she said and he glared at the floor

"This ghost is just pissing me off" he said and she nodded. She looked down and back up at Kazuki, her expression guilty. "I'm sorry, I got blood all over your shirt" she said and he shook his head "It's alright, it's yours anyway. I don't mind" he said and she sighed. "You should change" she said and he nodded.

Keiichi grinned "I'll get you something to wear" he said and Mai groaned, she forgot about that "Ko came by already?" she said and he grinned "Yup, you were still asleep" he said and she landed her head on Kazuki's lap, he ran his hand through her hair. "Mai, why do you have men's clothes here?" Keiichi called out and Takumi grinned

"They're mine" he said and Kazuki hit his head

"Why does Mai have your clothes here? Pervert" he said and Taku rubbed his head "What? I sleep here with Mai sometimes" he said and Kazuki hit his knee "Pervert" he said and Takumi pouted "Hey, I am not a pervert. Mai said I could, right Mai?" he said and Mai giggled "Yes, Taku. I allowed you to sleep beside me" she said and Takumi smiled triumphantly while Kazuki glared at him.

Keiichi came back with clothes his hand and kicked Takumi's knee before turning to Mai, grinning "Here, look at this. I picked it myself" he said and pulled out a mint pleated skirt that reached below her knees and a white button up top, Mai pouted "Can I wear a tank or something, it's hot" she said and he rolled his eyes and went back to the closet and took out a sleeveless white blouse. She grinned, now that she likes.

"It's nice Keiichi, who knew you were such a fashionista" she said and he grinned and handed Kazuki a pair of brown capris and a green shirt, he glared at him "I'm not a tree, Keiichi" he said and he rolled his eyes, Mai giggled. "Just wear it, man" he said and Kazuki glared but nodded.

Mai took off her sweater and frowned at how much blood there was, she set it aside and looked up at the three men, they weren't even looking away! Just acting like everything was as normal as ever, as to be expected from them. Rolling her eyes, she put on the blouse and removed her bloodied shorts; she threw it away and put on the skirt. She tucked in the blouse and looked at Keiichi gratefully "It's pretty, Keiichi" she said and he grinned

"You're welcome" he said and Mai smiled. Kazuki finished changing and looked around the room; he picked up Mai's sweater and shorts and put it inside her hamper. He noticed something in her pocket and took out the IPod. He raised his brow at the design; he looked at Mai who saw what he was holding and smiled

"It's from Taku" she said and Keiichi glared at him "Why do you get to give her gifts?" he said and he rolled his eyes "I just got her that" he said and he continued to glare at him. Kazuki scrolled down the playlists and smiled at Mai's songs, her titles were so interesting.

"Do you have a speaker?" he asked and Mai shook her head "No, there's one downstairs" she said and Keiichi grinned. Before Mai could do anything Keiichi took the IPod from Kazuki and ran down the stairs "Damn" Mai said and ran out the door, he was so fast. Kazuki and Takumi followed her, grinning.

Mai's voice filled the house and she groaned, why her?

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want, when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_Ya go with it, go with it, go with it_

'_Cause you're fuckin' crazy_

_Rock n' roll_

SPR's eyes widened, that was Mai singing? Their innocent little Mai?

_You-ou said "hey_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look and_

_Now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said "Hey"_

_And since that day,_

_You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile._

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has felt this right_

_And now_

_You turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why,_

_I-I-I, I smi-i-i-ile._

Mai walked down the stairs as the song played, Kazuki and Takumi came by her side and she glared at Keiichi who was at the living room, listening to her voice

Mai pinched his ear, Takumi chuckled "Keiichi" she said dangerously. He just smiled at her "I never knew you had those words in your vocabulary, Mai" he said and she glared at him "Just for that I won't do your song with you" she said and he pouted "But Mai~" he said and she shook her head

"Nope, I'm not" she said

"Please~, I'm sorry already!" he said and she grinned "Nope!" she said and he bent down on his knees "Please, I said I'm sorry" he said and she sighed "I forgive you" she said and he smiled and stood up "Yeah!"

"But that doesn't mean I'll do the song" she said and he pouted

"Come on please~ I worked hard on that" he said and she grinned "Cook dinner first" she said and he smiled "Right! I'm on it!" he said running to the kitchen. They followed him, "Mai what should I cook?" he asked and she grinned "Anything you want" she said and he grinned "Alright! I'll make rice balls!" he said and Mai smiled "That's good, the rice is in the pantry" she said and he grinned.

He took out the rice sack and got the rice cooker. He put a few cups of rice in and cleaned it; he put water after and started the rice cooker. He put back the sack back in the pantry. He opened their fridge and looked for pickled plums. Pouting, he rummaged through the fridge. Mai came behind him and peeked "What 'cha looking for?" she asked and he grinned

"Pickled plums" he said and Mai picked up a bottle and handed it to him "Here" she said and he grinned "Yes!" he said and Mai smiled

He took it out and Mai went back to where Takumi and Kazuki were, at the dining table "Do you think he'll be alright?" Takumi said and Mai nodded "Yeah, it's pretty easy" she said and they nodded

The rice finished cooking and Keiichi grinned. He took out the rice and wet his hands, he started to shape them into balls and grinned with each one, he was actually good at this. He looked at Mai to see if she was watching, she was. She smiled at him and he grinned "Where's the seaweed?" he said and she took a box from the pantry.

She handed it to him and he smiled. She, Takumi and Kazuki went to the living room and sat around for a few minutes as Keiichi prepared their dinner, it was already 8'oclock. Keiichi came out, grinning and called them in. Mai took a bite and smiled; it was edible, which was very rare when it came to Keiichi's cooking. No matter how down to earth he was he was still rich and had maids to do the cooking for him so he never learned unlike Mai.

Mai smiled at him "It's great Keiichi, one the best things you've cooked" she said and Keiichi grinned "Yes! You like it, mistress?" he said and she rolled her eyes at the name "Yes, Keiichi, very much" she said and he smiled, Mai's approval was the best thing you could give to him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek "I'm happy you like it, Mai. So happy" he said and she smiled.

Kazuki clapped "Finally, you cooked something edible" he said and Keiichi pouted. Takumi patted his back "It's good, man" he said and he smiled. Mai took the plate and they looked at her curiously "The team would be hungry" she said and they nodded. They followed her go upstairs and they went in the base, everyone stared at Mai

"What happened to your stitches?" Ayako said and Mai widened her eyes, she forgot about that!

"There's make-up, to cover it" Takumi said quickly and Mai smiled at him and mouthed him a 'thank you' He smiled at her and nodded. Ayako examined her outfit and squealed "That's so cute Mai!" she said and Keiichi grinned, Mai rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah" she said and placed the plate on the table, the group took them greedily.

"This is good, did you make it Mai?" Monk asked and Mai grinned "Nope, Keiichi did" she said and Ayako widened her eyes, he actually made food for them "Thanks" he said and Keiichi smiled "Is it good?" he asked and Ayako nodded "Yes, very" Keiichi smiled brightly "Thanks!" he said

"Naru you want some?" Mai said and he nodded. She took a few for him and Lin and walked over to the monitors "Anything happen?" she asked and he shook his head "No" he said and she nodded

He took the rice balls and looked at the group "Once you finish you may go to bed, there's nothing else to do" he said and they all grinned "I'll show you guys your rooms" Mai said and they grinned. "Naru you can pick any room from the left hallway" she said and he nodded. She turned back to the group "Come on" she said and they followed her out

She led them to the left hallway and let them pick their own rooms; each had a different shape and size. Ayako picked the one nearest to the stairs and Masako picked the one right beside it. Monk got the one on the end of the hallway and John picked the one right in front of Ayako's. They all bid Mai goodnight and she turned to the twins

"Will Ko pick you up?" she asked and they grinned

"Nope, we're staying here" Keiichi said and Kazuki nodded "Yes, we'll be staying with you for the whole case" he said and Mai grinned "Yes!" she said, she loved it when they slept over "What room do you want to stay in?" she asked and Keiichi grinned "Yours" he said and Takumi glared at him

"And you call me a pervert" he said and Kazuki glared at him. Mai waved her hands "It's alright guys, you can sleep in my room" she said and Takumi pouted "But Mai~" he said and Mai grinned "How about you sleep in my room too?" she said and he smiled brightly "Yes!" he said and she smiled

The twins pouted "Mai~" Keiichi said and Mai smiled

"Come on, let's sleep boys" she said and they nodded. She stopped at Takumi's door first, she turned to them "Change to your pajamas, Takumi has extra's" she said and they nodded and followed Takumi inside. Mai went in her room and changed to her own pajama's, she examined the clothes and smiled, they were all so cute.

They came back in and Mai smiled at them "Sleep guys" she said and they nodded. She climbed to the bed and looked at them and sweat dropped "So how does this work?" she said and they grinned "Leave it to us" they said and Mai nodded and cuddled to her pillow. Keiichi came to her left side and Kazuki came on her right. Takumi climbed on the bed and went to her legs, wrapping his arm around them.

Mai giggled "Well, this is weird" she said and they pouted "Well it worked when we were kids" Keiichi said and Mai nodded "Yeah, but we're old now" she said and Takumi grinned

"Just go to sleep guys" he said and Mai nodded. Kazuki wrapped his arm under Mai's bust and Keiichi wrapped his arm around her waist, facing to the side. Takumi stayed put and hoped that he would stay in place; he wrapped his arms around her legs like a bear and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight guys" she said and they smiled

"Goodnight Mai

"Goodnight baby girl"

"Goodnight darling"

* * *

Heyyyooooo! I kinda made this a while ago and I'm kinda worried the way I write kinda changed a bit so please don't get mad! (It would change a little on chapter 7)

Review! Tell me anything you want to happen! I promise I'll keep them noted, promise!

~MagicalMagician


	5. Comforting

__I Dont Own Ghost Hunt

_Mai looked around and she smiled "Hey Gene" she said, he smiled at her. She had found out about Gene on one of the cases, she wasn't as stupid as she portrayed. It was obvious Gene couldn't be Naru since Naru was in the real world so she decided that he was whether just some other spirit posing as Naru or a ghost that looked exactly like him._

_It was the second one. She asked him about it and he answered all her questions, Naru was apparently Oliver Davis and this guy was his dead twin brother. She didn't tell anyone since Gene asked her not to and they got closer in a way when she found out about him, he started to talk more and was more open to physical contact even if it wasn't exactly physical._

"_Hello Mai, I'm sorry about my brother" he said and she giggled "Why do you say that whenever we see each other?" she said and he grinned _

"_He always finds some way to be a jerk to you when we do, that's why. I'm sorry he snapped at you, it was me he was mad at" he said and she smirked "What did you do this time?" she also knew about Gene's 'visits'_

"_Nothing, just annoyed him a lot" he lied, he wanted Mai to be surprised when Naru confessed, well if he ever will confess. He started to have doubts the idiot scientist would figure out he loved her. He was as dense as a rock. "What will you show me today?" she asked and he shook his head "I guide you, Mai" he said and she rolled her eyes_

"_Yeah, yeah, guide. What will you _guide_ me to today?" she asked and he grinned. The scene started to change to the mansion, it was older and not as modern. Mai thought it was in the 1700 since that's when Keiichi and Kazuki said it was built. She looked around and saw a little girl playing with her dolls, she was about 8 years old and had caramel coloured hair and emerald green eyes, she recognized her as the little girl from her vision but she looked younger…happier here_

"_Mizuki greet your daddy" a young woman appeared, she looked like a much older version of Mizuki. It's her mother, Mai thought. Mizuki smiled brightly and ran to the door, her father was waiting there. She hugged him and Takaya spun her around_

"_Hello, my little girl. How were you today? Did you learn anything new?" he said and she grinned "Yeah! Mommy taught me how to write my name! See!" she said pulling on him. He chuckled and followed her to the living room, she held up a paper that had her name written all over it in different colours. Her father smiled "That's amazing Mizuki! You're so smart" he said and she smiled brightly_

_He kissed his wife's cheek "Hello, dear" he said and she smiled_

"_Hello Takaya, welcome home. Are you hungry?" she asked and he nodded "Yes! A carpenters job is exhausting haven't I told you?" he said and she rolled her eyes "Yes, Takaya, millions of times" she said and he smiled_

_He picked Mizuki up in his arms and carried her to the kitchen. His wife took out a platter of rice cakes and handed it to the both of them, Takaya smiled "Thank you Sakura, it's delicious" he said taking a bite_

"_Yes! Mommy's the best cook ever!" Mizuki said and Sakura smiled warmly. The scene changed and Mizuki and Sakura were dressed in black and were at a garden, Takaya's grave was in front of them. Mizuki was crying "Mommy, where's daddy? Why hasn't he come back yet? I miss him" she asked and Sakura broke down crying. She held on to Mizuki and rocked her back and forth "Daddy's gone, Mizuki. He's not coming back" she said gently and Mizuki shook her head_

"_No! You're lying mommy!" she said and Sakura just cried harder "Daddy! Daddy, come home already! You're making mommy cry! Come back" Mizuki said, shouting to the sky. Sakura hugged her "Shhh, Mizuki. It's okay, daddy's in a better place and you still have me. It's okay…" she said and Mai had tears in her eyes, she remembered her mother. Images of her flashed in her mind and she broke down crying, she didn't understand at the time what death was and just kept asking when daddy would come home. Her mother would always just hug her and just start crying, she couldn't even comfort her mother, not even grieve for her dad. She just kept waiting and waiting until she forgot about him._

_Gene picked her up and rubbed her back soothingly "It's okay, Mai. I'm sorry you had to see that" he said and she nodded. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. She should stop being a cry baby. Her parents died years ago, she shouldn't be as affected anymore. _

_But she was. No matter how hard she tried the pain wouldn't leave her, she felt so alone in the world. She shook her head, no she wasn't alone. She had Takumi, the twins, Ko, SPR and even Naru, they were her family now. She smiled at the thought and looked up at Gene, she smiled at him and he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. _

_She nodded her head and looked back at the scene; it was just Mizuki this time. She was alone in the living room playing with her dolls and you could hear screaming from the door. "Get out! This is my home! You can't take it from me!" Sakura's voice filled the house. Mai walked to her and saw that she was talking to a few police. _

_She looked angry, who wouldn't, they were trying to take away her home "Get out" she hissed and the police shook their head "No can do miss" they said and she glared at them "You can't take this house away from me, it is to my right" she said and slammed the door on their faces. _

_Mizuki appeared beside her "Mommy, why do those bad men always try to get the house daddy made?" she asked and Sakura smiled, it was obviously forced "They are just greedy people and don't know what property is. But don't worry Mizuki. They won't be able to get this house. Not until the day I die"_

_The scene disappeared and Mai turned to Gene "That's all for today, Mai. I don't want to dump it all on you" he said and she smiled "Thanks, Gene" she said and he smiled "Bye, Mai. Take care, don't get hurt that much. I heard Takumi and those twins had to heal you a few times" he said and she glared "Hey! It was the ghosts' fault" she said and he nodded_

"_Yeah, yeah. Take care now!" he said and kissed her forehead, they were close. "Bye Gene!" she said and he smiled_

"_Bye Mai, see you next time" _

Mai opened her eyes and was greeted by Kazuki's chest. She sat up and sweat dropped, it was only her and Kazuki on the bed, the other two were sprawled on the floor. She giggled at their faces, Takumi was facing to the side and droll falling from the corner of his mouth and half of Keiichi's body was still on the bed and the other was on the floor. His mouth was wide open, his face stretched back, and he was drooling as well.

Mai giggled and Kazuki sat up, he woke up when he felt Mai move. He turned to face her and noticed her tear stains, he hugged her on instinct. "Mai, are you okay?" he asked and she nodded "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked and he pulled away and wiped away her left over tears. "You were crying" he stated and she smiled sadly

"Yeah, vision. I kind of remembered mom so I got all emotional again" she said and he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her under his chin "You know there's nothing wrong with being emotional" he said and she nodded "Yeah, I know but I shouldn't be as affected as before" she said and he shook his head "You can be as affected as you can be, it's your mom we're talking about not just some friend. She was an extremely huge part in your life" he said and she smiled

"I know" she said and he nodded "What did you see?" he asked and she frowned

"I saw Mizuki's past but not all" she said and he nodded

"Why did it make you cry?" he asked and she swallowed "It showed when her dad died, I don't even remember mine! I mean who forgets about their dad? I must be the worst daughter ever" she buried her head on his chest, he shushed her "Don't say that Mai, you were an amazing daughter to Yoshi. He would be proud if he was still around. You've grown up so beautifully" he said and Mai smiled slightly "Thanks, Kazuki" she said

"He's right, Mai. Yoshi would have been so proud of you, you've grown up to be such a beautiful, strong woman" Takumi said, sitting down on the bed, Mai smiled and Keiichi followed. He kissed Mai's cheek "Yeah, baby girl. Stop thinking like that, you're so strong willed and we're all proud of you" he said and Mai smiled at him

"Thanks Keiichi" she said and he grinned. Mai stood up and yawned "What time is it?" she asked and Kazuki checked his phone, he frowned "It's 7am" he said and Mai groaned, why did Gene have to make her wake so early? Kazuki stood up "Might as well do something" he said and Mai sighed and followed him

"I'll just take a shower, guys" she said and Keiichi grinned "Do you need any help?" he said and Kazuki smacked his head "Let's go, pervert" he said and Mai giggled. Takumi walked out while Kazuki was bringing Keiichi out by his ear "No! Mai!" he said and Mai shook her head, laughing. She took a shower and opened her closet.

Getting things by random, she took out a knee length grey skirt and a simple white tank. She fixed her bed that was messed up by Keiichi and Takumi. Smiling, she picked up the sheets and pillows that fell to the floor when the two fell. She walked out the door and knocked on Takumi's door before entering, something she picked up from working for Naru.

Takumi and Keiichi were dressing up and Kazuki just came out from the shower, the steam followed him to the room and Mai had to wave her hand through the air. Keiichi kissed her cheek "Looking good, baby girl" he said **(A/N: I just**_** had**_** to do that)**

Mai smiled at him "Thanks, Keiichi" she said and he grinned. Takumi kissed her lips as a good morning and Kazuki hit his head "Oww" he moaned and Kazuki smirked

"You deserved that, pervert" he said and Mai grinned. "I'll just leave so you can change" she said and Kazuki shook his head "No, stay. I don't mind" He wasn't shy with Mai. Not at all. Keiichi grinned "Who's the pervert now?" he said and Kazuki just glared at him. He took off his towel so he was just wearing boxers, much to Mai's relief. She was no pervert either.

He rustled around Takumi's huge closet. Being a celebrity he had to dress nice and he never wore the same thing, when the public are there to see anyway. Unlike other celebrities, these three were very down to earth and Mai appreciated that, they've been friends even way before they could even understand what celebrity meant. Their parents were best friends so when Takumi's parents 'left', Ko decided to become his guardian since he already treated the boy as a son

Kaiichi and Kazuki were also adopted by Ko. He knew about their unearthly powers, he also knew the origin of them. These three 'humans' were special, very special and Mai knew that but accepted them anyway. All the other kids in the playground avoided them, intimidated but Mai, she was different. She welcomed the three with open arms, which they were greatly appreciative of. They loved Mai with all their being.

Kazuki changed into a pair of low rise jeans and a blue graphic tee. He had to look good after all. Mai went over and dried his hair with the towel. He smiled at her. The roots of his hair were dark brown while Keiichi's weren't. The one thing you could tell them apart with. Keiichi pouted "You spoil him, Mai" he said and Mai rolled her eyes

"If she were to spoil anyone it would be you, Keiichi" Kazuki said and Keiichi glared at him playfully

"Meanie~" he said

"Childish" he countered and Keiichi danced around "I am not, I'm just enjoying my youth" he said and Takumi rolled his eyes. No matter how old they got those two would never change. Mai finished drying his hair and he smiled at her "Thank you, Mai" he said and she grinned "No problem, Kazuki. Your hair is so soft, I really like it" she said and he smiled "Thank you" he said and she smiled.

She set aside the towel and looked around. Takumi's room was still surprisingly clean and in shape. His walls were cream and his bed was wooden and his sheets were blue. His closet was at the right of the room and filled up the whole wall, he had a side table right beside his bed that had a lamp on it and a picture of him and Mai.

His table was on the other side of his bed. It was light brown and had blue accents on it, just like his closet and he had a bookshelf by the side. He had a TV connected to the wall in front of him with DVD's below it, mostly gory and action packed ones, he wasn't into those sappy, love stories.

He had a dark blue couch at the side of the room, with a coffee table in front of it. The bathroom door was at the left of the entrance door, his room was bigger than Mai's, but that was to be expected. He had a full body mirror attached on the wall and he fixed himself before turning to Mai, she was smiling, like always, one thing they really admired about her, she always smiled.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked and Keiichi nodded "Yeah, I'm starving" he said and Mai nodded and turned to the two. "Are you hungry?" she asked them and they nodded. She smiled and walked out. They followed her.

She went by the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. She took the rice cooking pot and brought it to the rice sack so she wouldn't have to carry it all the way, she bent down and took a few cups and washed the rice. She finished preparing it and left it to the rice cooker to cook. She turned to the boys

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked and Keiichi grinned

"I'll have scrambled eggs please" he said and Kazuki hit his arm "What?" he cried and Kazuki glared at him and smiled at Mai "We'll cook breakfast, Mai. Don't trouble yourself" he said and she shook her head "No, it's alright Kazuki" she said and he shook his head

"We'll do it Mai" he said and she sighed and nodded, she knew how persistent he could be. He grinned and started to prepare breakfast. Unlike Keiichi he was actually good at cooking. Takumi followed him and reluctantly, Keiichi did too. Mai sat back as they prepared breakfast, smiling. She could smell the food from her seat and she grinned and checked out their food.

Takumi was frying eggs while Kazuki was cooking vegetables; Keiichi was left with the easiest job: frying the sausages. Mai grinned and kissed his cheek "Looks good, Keiichi" she said and he brightened up "Really?" he said and she smiled. Takumi and Kazuki rolled their eyes.

They finished cooking and Mai smiled at them "It looks really good, guys" she said and they smiled. "Should I call the others?" she said and they shook their heads "No, they're here" Takumi said pointing to the door, the team was there. "Hey, Mai, I smelled food so I came down, is there breakfast?" Monk said and Takumi grinned

"Yes! We cooked, come on, eat" he said and Monk smiled and stepped forward. Mai smiled at him "Sit, guys. There's room for everyone. Is Naru still at base?" she asked and Ayako nodded "Yeah, he's with his beloved monitors" she said and Mai giggled.

Mai set the table while the boys put the food on it. The team drooled at the sight, it looked delicious. Mai smiled and Takumi pulled her a chair, she sat and he pushed it in and sat on the seat beside her. Keiichi and Kazuki sat in front of Mai and the others sat on their own places. Mai grinned as she tasted the vegetables. Kazuki's cooking was still as good as ever.

Kazuki watched her and she smiled at him "It's good, Kazuki. Really good" she said and he smiled. Takumi pouted "How about the eggs?" he asked and Mai giggled "It's good too, Taku" she said and he smiled. They ate their breakfast and Mai was cleaning up, she made the rest of the team go back to base and they did.

Mai turned on the faucet and Kazuki stopped her "We'll do that, Mai" he said and Mai shook her head "No, Kazuki. You guys cooked" she said and he sighed and let her take over. Takumi helped her bring the plates to the sink and Kazuki and Keiichi cleaned the table. Mai finished cleaning up and smiled at them

"Thanks guys, breakfast was great" she said and they smiled, happy that she liked it. They walked back to base and Naru looked up at them "Mai, did you get any visions?" he asked and she nodded. He nodded and took out his notebook, he looked at her expectantly

"The first one I saw was when Takaya was still around…" she explained her dream.

Once she finished Naru nodded and went back to the monitors. Mai sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, the three boys sat on the couch. They were an amazing sight, Ayako still couldn't get over it

"What time is it?" Mai asked and Takumi checked his watch "It's 11" he said and Mai nodded

"Keiichi can I borrow your phone?" she said and he nodded and took out his phone, it was those expensive touch screen kinds. "Why do you need it Mai?" he asked and Mai glanced at Takumi "Just need to call Ko" she said and he nodded, he handed her his phone and Mai dialled Ko's number.

She waited for him to answer and smiled as she heard Ko's familiar deep voice "Keiichi?" he said and Mai grinned

"No, it's Mai" she said

"What can I do for you, Mai?" he asked and she looked at Takumi "Does Takumi have anything planned for today? He could get forgetful sometimes" she said and heard rustling of papers. "Yes, he has an interview and a photo-shoot today" he said and Mai nodded

"What time?" she asked

"At 1 and the interview is at 4" he said and Mai nodded and took a piece of paper "Where is it?" she asked

"The driver would know" he said and Mai nodded "Bring one in, is there anything else he has to do?" she asked and he stayed silent for a while "Nope, nothing" he said and she nodded and looked at the twins, who were grinning, they'll get Mai all to their selves

"How about the two? Do they have anything?" she asked

"No, nothing" he said and Mai nodded

"Ok, bye Ko. Thanks" she said

"Bye, Mai" he said and she put down the phone. She turned to Takumi "Taku, take a bath and change, you have a photo-shoot at 1" she said and he pouted "Aww, but why?" he said and she rolled her eyes

"Just because. Now take a bath and change. Wear something nice, you'll have an interview at 4" she said and he stood up slowly, cursing at Ko for not clearing his schedule, he wanted to be with Mai all day. Mai pushed him to the door "Come on, Taku. The car is going to be here any minute, better hurry" she said and he nodded

"Yeah, I'm going, I'm going" he said and Mai shut her door. The twins grinned at her "So, we have you for ourselves today?" Keiichi asked and she nodded "Yeah, he'll be back at around 7" she said and they grinned. She sat down on the couch and looked at Ayako, who was staring at her "Is that what you do?" she asked and Mai nodded

"Yeah, Taku forgets about stuff so I have to remind him sometimes" she said and Ayako nodded.

Takumi came back, his hair was all waxed and up and his face was flawless, he was rid of his morning look. He was wearing a pair of dark men's skinny jeans and a white graphic tee under a black jacket and all black high tops. Mai scanned his outfit and bent down, the group watched her curiously.

She pulled his jeans down so it rested blow his hips and Ayako gaped at her. She stood back up and undid the collar of the jacket at rolled the sleeves up, she put his hair down a little and stepped back "That's better" she said and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist "Oh, what will I do without you?" he said and leaned down until his lips barely reached hers

The twins took him by both his arms and carried him out, preventing him from doing anything further. Mai giggled and sat back down on the couch "Bye Mai!" Takumi shouted from downstairs, Mai giggled while everyone stared at her "Does that happen a lot, Mai?" Ayako asked and Mai nodded "Yup, they don't like Taku doing those kinds of things. They're still not used to it. They've been like that since we were kids" she said laughing to herself with the memory

"Kids? You were also childhood friends with them?" Monk said and Mai nodded "Yeah, Ko and umm Taku's parents were friends with my parents so we got together a lot" she said "So, when Taku's parents…left, Ko took his under his guardianship. He did the same with me when my mom died, he's really nice" she said and they nodded

The twins came back in and Keiichi grinned at Mai "Yes! We have you all to ourselves now! That pervert's gone" he said and Mai giggled "He'll be back anyway" she said and Kazuki smiled "He won't be back for a long time" he said and Mai nodded

"Has anything happened, Naru?" she asked and he shook his head

"No, it isn't coming out. I suspect the only time she does come out is to hurt someone" he said and Kazuki growled, why won't the damn coward come out so he could beat the hell out of her? He was very protective of Mai. He was also very aggressive when it came to her well-being.

"How can we lure her out?" Mai asked and he turned to Masako "Can you try to contact her?" he asked and she nodded

"I'll try but I'm not sure if she'll answer to me, she doesn't open up that much" she said and he nodded. Lin closed the lights and Masako started to call out to the ghost "Mizuki, please show yourself. We do not mean you any harm. We just want to help" she said, her voice compassionate. Mai actually admired her because of that. She actually seemed to care for the ghosts.

The temperature of the room dropped and Mai felt weird, like she was standing in the room but wasn't in the same time, she couldn't explain it. She blacked out. Mai collapsed and Keiichi caught her, and scanned her form, slightly panicked. He set down Mai on the couch and she snapped her eyes open. Her eyes wasn't the usual hazel eyes they all knew, it was an emerald green colour. It wasn't Mai at all.

She sat up and Keiichi steadied her, she might not be Mai but it was still her body. He wouldn't let any harm come to it. She smiled warmly at the team, which confused them, wasn't she supposed to be some mad blood-thirsty ghost?

She giggled as if knowing what they were thinking "Hello" Mai said but her voice was different, it was deeper and more mature.

Naru stepped up "Who are you?" he asked coldly, she smiled at him. It might have been Mai's face but her smile wasn't even close to hers'. She stood up and walked over to Naru "I'm Sakura, Mizuki's mom" she said and he nodded

"Why are you here?" he asked and she saddened

"I'm still waiting for Mizuki to cross over but she won't. She won't even let me go near her, she can't hear me. Please help her, she's killed so many people and I wasn't even able to stop it" she said, tears pouring down her face. Naru had to hold himself from reaching out to her, this wasn't Mai, even if it was her body it wasn't her, he thought and stayed his ground.

"What do you know?" he asked and she moved around the room

"She hates you people the most since you changed the house, renovated it. She doesn't like anybody being in here since her father made it, she's such a fragile child" she said and Naru nodded

"How can we stop her?" Monk asked and she smiled sadly

"I don't know, she's been mad for so long she doesn't even remember why she's doing this. She has killed so many people I just want her to pass on" she said and her eyes widened

"She's here, please be careful and please tell the girl that I'm sorry, I wasn't able to stop her" she said and Mai collapsed. Kazuki caught her, after a moment Mai's eyes snapped open and glared at him. "Don't touch me, freak" she growled, pushing him away. He widened his eyes and his heart ached, Mai just said that?

Mai laughed at his expression and he noticed her eyes, they were crimson red. This wasn't Mai, that relieved him. It was Mizuki. She traced Mai's skin with her finger and started to scratch it with her nails, leaving red marks along her arm. "Such pretty skin" she said digging her nails in, a little blood flowed out and Kazuki growled.

"Get out of her" he hissed and she chuckled

"Why not? She invaded my property can't I invade on hers?" she said and Keiichi growled

"Get out of her. Now" he said dangerously and she just laughed and continued to dig her nails on Mai's skin, scarring her. Naru stepped up "Why are you here?" he asked and she giggled "Just making her suffer, this hurts you know?" she said digging her nails deeper into Mai's skin, blood dripped out, spilling to the floor.

Mizuki didn't notice Mai's necklace glowing in green, Kazuki smirked at her. This ghost was too cocky. She screamed, it was inhuman and deafening. The team covered their ears and Mai collapsed "You'll pay for that!" Mizuki screamed before disappearing. The temperature went back to normal and Keiichi carried Mai to the couch, frowning at her scratches.

Ayako came over and started to disinfect Mai's wounds. Mai didn't even flinch, she was still passed out. Ayako finished and bandaged them, they were just flesh wounds and weren't serious. Kazuki picked Mai up and laid her on his lap, cradling her like a baby. He was planning how he'll make that ghost suffer in his mind. It went too far, Mai could have gotten seriously hurt if she didn't leave her body right away.

Keiichi sat beside him and wrapped his arms around her waist, he was worried. He put his hand over Mai's arm and healed her wounds, the bandages were kept in place so the team didn't see. Mai was now passed out for a few hours and Kazuki was worried, shouldn't she be awake by now? He looked down on Mai's face and her breathing was even and she looked angelic. She was just asleep.

* * *

Mai groaned and stretched her arms, she couldn't remember anything. She blacked out she Masako started to chant, she didn't remember what happened. Her hand hit Kazuki's face and she blushed "Sorry" she said and he smiled, she noticed she was on his lap and looked around, everyone was staring at her. Keiichi was still beside her and she blushed at the attention

"What happened?" she asked and Kazuki growled

"You got possessed" he said and she nodded. She shouldn't be surprised, she was the weakest of the group after all

"Twice" Keiichi said and she widened her eyes, twice? Who would have been the second one? Kazuki sighed, as if reading her mind "It was Sakura, Mizuki's mother. She won't pass on until Mizuki does" he said and she nodded "What happened?" she asked and Keiichi pointed down to her arms, she widened her eyes. There were bandages all over her

"What happened to me?" she said and Keiichi growled "Mizuki started to scratch your skin when she possessed you, she said something about if you can invade her property why can't she invade yours." He said and Mai noticed there was no pain, it should sting just a little. "Why don't my wounds hurt?" she asked and Keiichi smiled at her.

She nodded her head and smiled at him "Thanks" she said and he nodded. Mai stood up and stretched. Kazuki brought her back down to his lap "Stay still, Mai. Don't go anywhere" he said and out her securely on his lap. Mai rolled her eyes and sat back, Ayako watched them longingly. Keiichi glared at him, jealous.

Naru walked over to them and showed Mai a picture "Is this Mizuki?" he asked and she examined the picture. It was a little girl nailed to a door, she was wearing a bloodied dress and he eyes were wide open, as if she was staring right at you. It grossed her out, it made her want to puke. She nodded and he set it aside, she buried her face on Kazuki's neck, trying to rid the picture from her head.

Kazuki ran his hand through her hair, soothing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist like a monkey and let sleep over take her.

_Mai looked around and she was in those old style hospitals, there were no fancy equipment and everything was made out of wood. She looked around for Gene and couldn't find him. She found she was sitting on one of the beds with Mizuki's mom beside her, she was pale and was breathing deeply. Mai guessed she was dying._

_She moved her hand and put it on top of Mai's, only then did she notice that she wasn't in her body but Mizuki's. She was wearing an old sun dress that was dirty and ripped up and she was covered in tear stains. She looked at Sakura and cried harder "Mommy! Don't leave!" Mai said, her voice being one of a child's'. It was filled with pure agony and sadness, Mai felt sorry for her._

_Sakura gripped on Mizuki's hand as tight as she could and asked her to bend down. "Mizuki, take care of our house, don't let those people take it away. I love you, Mizuki. I'll always be with you" she said before taking her last breath. Mizuki panicked and hugged her "Mommy! Don't go! Don't leave me alone" she pleaded but Sakura just laid there unmoving, her hands fell to her sides and Mizuki cried to her chest, begging her to stay._

_Her surroundings changed and Mai/Mizuki was outside her door, awaiting the next group of people who tried to take away her house. Her long hair was black and it covered her face, she was wearing a ripped up old black sheet. Her face was dirty and covered in spots. A man in a traditional suite came by and she scowled, she ran in front of him and screamed as loud as she could_

"_Get out!" she screamed and the business man paled and stood there for a second before dashing away, Mizuki grinned at his direction, as days work's done. She went back in the house and cleaned up her face, she stopped at a room, it was her parents. She came in and gripped the sheets "No one will get this bed as long as I'm here papa, mama. They won't take away our family" she said lying down, her eyes were covered in tears and she clutched on the bed, sadness over whelming her again. _

_The scene changed and Mizuki was grinning from ear to ear, today's the day. She wore her favourite dress and took out the hammer and few nails from the cupboard and sharpened them, they were about 5 inches long. She slashed her arm with the nail and took the blood to her fingers. Mai felt the pain and cried out but no sound would come out, it was all in her thoughts, she couldn't control what was going to happen. _

_She felt everything Mizuki felt, the sick happiness she had from doing this and the pain…the pain was unbearable. Mizuki finished writing on the wall with her blood and took the hammer and the nails. Smiling brightly she brought her hand up against the front door, stretching it as high as she could._

_She smiled and put the nail right in front of her palm and started to dig it in using the hammer, she didn't even flinch, all her sadness made her unfeeling of everything around her but for Mai, she felt everything, every strike she made with the hammer, diving the nail deeper into her hand. Mai screamed at the pain, she couldn't bear it._

_Once Mizuki fished with the left palm she took the other nail in her hand and raised her hand up like with the first hand. She positioned the nail in the middle of her palms using her fingers and pressed hard, digging the nail though her skin. The nail was sharp so it had no problem, Mizuki pressed hard and Mai screamed, it just hurt so much._

_She grinned as the nail went all the way though, her dress was drenched in blood and Mai felt all the pain but Mizuki didn't even whimper. 'I'll make sure no one ever comes in this house' she vowed before she took a last breath. _

Mai sat up, her breathing heavy. She looked at her hands, there was no blood. She looked at her clothes, no blood either. She was sweating and looked around, Kazuki and Keiichi were right in front of her, worried expressions on their faces "What happened? You started to trash around and scream. Are you alright?" Keiichi asked and Mai nodded slowly, still trying to process that was she back.

Mai looked at her hands again frantically, there really was no blood. Tears filled her eyes and she lunged at whoever was nearest to her, not caring who it was. It was Keiichi, she cried hard on his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly. He looked at Kazuki nervously "Are you alright Mai?" he asked and she shook her head

"No, she- she a-actually d-did th-that. W-why?" she stammered and cried harder. Keiichi decided to let her calm down before asking anything. Kazuki left to get her a glass of water and Keiichi continued to rub Mai's back soothingly. He hated seeing her like this. Naru walked over and tapped on her shoulder. Mai looked up and caught his worried expression. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cried to his chest.

He stayed still and saw Keiichi's glare, silently telling him to hug her already. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Mai, his grip tightening slowly as he did. It just got tighter and tighter until Mai was fully squeezed against him. He was honestly worried about her. He didn't like seeing her crying either. He ran his hand through her soft hair soothingly and gripped his arm around her waist.

She wrapped her legs around his waist like a monkey and the team gaped at them, Mai _never_ did this. Naru just wrapped his arm securely on her waist and put the other around her head, tucking her under his chin. He let out a breath and started to rock Mai back and forth soothingly, head had absolutely no idea why he was doing it, it was all on impulse, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Kazuki came back and raised his brow at their position, smirking at Keiichi's jealous stare. "Shhh, Mai. It's okay" Naru whispered not loud enough for everyone to hear. He never, _never_ would show them his good side, only a few snippets of it. He still had an almighty boss man image to keep after all.

Mai looked up and saw his warm gaze, she blushed and let go of him immediately. But he didn't, much to Mai's surprise. He kept his arms around her securely and Kazuki handed her the glass of water. She smiled at him gratefully "Thanks, Kazuki" she said and he nodded and kissed her forehead. He ruffled her hair before leaving her with Naru.

She drank the water greedily and Naru steadied the cup, noticing Mai's hands were like putty. She looked at him gratefully, though she was still blushing. She has never been this close to Naru and it gave her a thrill. She loved it, though she wouldn't say it out loud but she was sure Naru could feel her hummingbird heartbeat, it was pumping out her chest.

Naru was all but conscious by Mai's closeness but he didn't pay mind to it, his worry overcame that but if you looked closely you could see the slight blush on his cheeks but the group weren't concentrated on him, they were all looking at Mai. Their worry for the young girl surprised Keiichi and Kazuki, this group was really like a family to her as Mai said.

Masako was glaring at Mai, hatred burning through her. She could see everybody's worried glances and it angered even more. She was the star! She was the one that was beautiful! Not Mai! They didn't even pay attention to her when she almost collapsed yesterday but when it was with Mai, they were on full alert, she was confused by it but she was just mostly jealous whether she knew it or not.

She just thought of Mai as dead weight, someone unimportant. She wasn't needed, she had no idea why Naru even hired her, she was useless and she just slowed them down. She didn't understand why Naru –a famous paranormal researcher even paid attention to her. He was handsome, smart and rich why would he even take a second glance at Mai, a plain orphan girl? She was beautiful, famous and a talented psychic, she was the perfect match for him but he never paid attention to cold and distant, so she came to blackmailing him to dates. That didn't even work either.

She just kept glaring at Mai and felt someone stare on her, it was Kazuki. She angered him, he knew about Masako from Mai's stories and TV. As Mai described she was extremely bratty and a snob, which was true. It was to be expected, she was a celebrity and was rich, she would have obviously been spoilt but that was no excuse to treat Mai that way. Lady or not all he wanted to do was punch that glare right off of her face, she had no idea how much better Mai was than her. Mai was sweet, caring, modest and kind girl and she was the total opposite.

He glared at her and she diverted her eyes away from him and he smirked. He knew she was scared of him, she could feel his psychic energy and it terrified her on how much it was, it was like a million times more than Naru's!

Naru cradled Mai in his arms as she calmed down, not noticing the sly smiles of the other team members. Thank god Yasu wasn't here. "Thanks, Naru" Mai said smiling at him. He nodded and she moved so the team couldn't see what she was going to do. Gently, she placed a kiss on his cheek, blushing. "Thanks" she whispered

His cheeks turned to a light pink tint and Mai stood up and Keiichi nudged her "Good work, baby girl" he whispered and she blushed. Naru stood up, recovering from his shock and walked back to the monitors. Kazuki grinned at her and put her back to his lap "Who knew you were so bold, Mai" he said and Mai rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked and he checked his phone

"It's 4, you've been asleep for a while" he said and she frowned. Keiichi sat beside her and groaned "I'm so bored" he said and Mai grinned "What do you want to do?" she asked

"I'm hungry" he said and Mai grinned "I'll get us some food" she said trying to stand up, Kazuki stopped her "No, we're going to get some food. I'll go with you Mai" he said and Mai sighed but let him follow her anyway as she left, leaving Keiichi there, pouting.


End file.
